


Elaborate Lives: Kristin's Tale

by MackenzieW



Series: Elaborate Lives [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years ago, Kristin Wright fled the United Kingdom and the Wizarding World after the defeat of Voldemort left the man she thought she loved in prison, her dear friends dead, and their son orphaned. With Voldemort's return and the Ministry's failure to react promptly, Kristin is drawn back to help her family and friends. She learns truths about the events of 15 years ago and must deal with the two most important men in her life: Sirius Black and Severus Snape. All of this while trying to survive the growing war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kristin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, items, or plots from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K. Rowling, her respective publishing companies and Warner Brothers. For purposes of fandom, I own the original characters that appear in this work. 
> 
> Author’s Note: This is a rewrite of my earlier trilogy, which appeared on Fanfiction.net. I had started writing the original Elaborate Lives while still in high school. And when I was looking it over, I realized I could improve it. So here is the new version. I’ve expanded my original characters’ back stories and tweaked a few relationships. With the exception of Harmony, who is now named Amity, most names have stayed the same. I hope you enjoy this version.  
> This is also posted to Fanfiction.net under the same name and pen name.

### Chapter One: Kristin

Kristin Wright lay in bed, waiting for her alarm clock to ring. She had her hands behind her head, brown eyes fixated on the ceiling. The room was warm, so she only had a sheet covering her body, clad in light pajamas. She had left the windows open in her bedroom in hopes that a cool night breeze would be blowing. As a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek, she realized that was only a dream. She prayed that the winds would change soon and bring some relief to the city to the more comfortable temperatures.

She gave up trying to reclaim sleep and climbed out of bed while glanced at her alarm clock. 4:15 AM, two hours since she last looked. With a sigh, Kristin decided trying a cool shower. The water splashed down, hitting her heated skin. It was refreshing and soothing. Kristin let her mind go blank as her shower continued.

Sufficiently cooled, Kristin stepped from her shower stall. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel before shrugging on her cotton bathrobe. She stood before her bathroom sink, staring at the mirror. Being on the petite side, she had to stand on her tiptoes to see into it properly. Her skin held a nice golden hue from years in the Brazilian sun. Her eyes were a light brown, which had annoyed her when she was younger. She had been drawing a self-portrait with the new crayons her father had bought for her. The brown crayon in the box wasn’t light enough for her eyes though it was perfect for her hair. One of her boyfriends here in Rio had once told her that her hair reminded him of coffee beans. In many ways, Kristin looked more Brazilian than she did English.

Now, though, she looked tired more than anything else. The harsh bathroom lights enhanced the dark bluish-black bags under her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, sighing. “You need a vacation,” she told her reflection.

She exited the bathroom, careful not to hit one of the many boxes scattered around her apartment. Kristin sunk to the floor, sitting with her legs crossed. “This doesn’t count as a vacation.” She patted a box as if it were a friend.

Kristin wasn’t excited to leave Rio de Janeiro. The city had been her home now for fifteen years. Fifteen years since she last stepped foot on British soil. She spun on the floor, opening a box. Inside were mementoes of her life in the United Kingdom, the life she had desperately tried to forget. Photographs. Letters. And a bag made of red velvet.

She took it out gingerly. Opening it, she pulled the object from inside. The few friends she had here in Rio always wanted her to get into various fantasy stories, yet she vehemently resisted. If they saw this, they would be very surprised and very curious. It was made of elm, eleven inches long. Inside was a single hair from a unicorn.

A wand.

Her wand.

She remembered walking into Ollivander’s as a wide-eyed eleven years-old. It wasn’t her first trip; she had been there two times prior for her brothers’ wands. She knew what would happen. Yet she still feared she would never find her wand. It had only taken three tries. Ollivander had slipped this into her hands and it had glowed instantly, as did Kristin’s eyes. She cherished this wand.

Setting it aside, Kristin pulled out a yellowed newspaper. **VOLDEMORT DEFEATED** the headline trumpeted. **Potters’ son sole survivor of massacre was printed underneath.** A picture of Lily and James Potter smiled back up at her, James pulling his wife closer. Kristin ran a finger over the two. They had been two of her dearest friends. It was still hard to imagine the two dead.

 _And what of their little boy?_ she wondered. She hadn’t seen Harry since his parents went into hiding. He was only a month old at the time. They had gathered at Remus Lupin’s family cottage in Essex. He and his fiancée Amity Anderson were celebrating their daughter Elysia’s first birthday. It was the last joyful time they were all together.

Memories transported her from her apartment in Rio de Janeiro back to that English cottage. Sitting on the floor as her goddaughter toddled about carrying a balloon Lily had gotten for her. It was pink and tied with a silver string. She liked to tug the string, watching the balloon bounce in the air. Her blondish brown curls followed its rhythm as she laughed. The little girl didn’t say actual words yet, but loved to chatter away in her own made-up language. The adults surrounding her smiled to hear it, trying their best to answer her.

Sirius Black played with her the most. He was an overgrown kid. It was one of the aspects that had drawn her to him, one of the reasons she had fancied him since their fifth year at Hogwarts. If only she had the courage to tell him. _Some Gryffindor_ , she admonished herself constantly. _I should be able to say those words._

It wasn’t surprising she was drawn to the man. On a superficial level, he was handsome. Striking gray eyes that one could get lost in. He had thick black hair that he kept well-trimmed, though he left a few long pieces to fall over into his eyes. He thought it made him look mysterious. James thought it made him look stupid. Aloud, Kristin agreed with him. Secretly, she agreed with Sirius.

The Black family was a long and noble lineage. Sirius carried himself with an air of grace and aristocracy. It only added to his charm, driving several girls to him during their school years. Kristin understood. It was like he had stepped from one of the romances she pretended she didn’t read, the ones always stashed under her bed or away in her trunk. Or the worn copy of Pride and Prejudiced she kept under her pillow. He was her Mr. Darcy, she was certain.

Sirius’ birthright was also a dark one. He was one of the few members who didn’t turn to the dark arts, along with a cousin or two. His parents had disowned him a few years prior due to his “blood betrayal.” Sirius pretended otherwise, but his friends knew how painful it had been. His cousin Andromeda had offered to take him in, herself disowned for marrying the Muggle-born Ted Tonks. Sirius had refused; Andromeda’s daughter Nymphadora was three years-old and quite the handful. He didn’t want to be an extra burden. Finally, James’ mother had issued an ultimatum: Sirius either had to accept Andromeda’s offer or move in with the Potters. Sirius chose the latter.

James and Sirius were more like brothers than best friends. One was never seen without the other. It was understandable that many of the first years often addressed them with wrong last name—James Black or Sirius Potter. Like Sirius, James also had wild black hair that he used to tousle when he was younger. He was tall like Sirius, though he was best described as “lanky.” Hazel eyes hid behind his glasses, which Lily had professed a fondness for. He had more of an everyman feel to him though the Potters were an affluent family. He was athletic and popular, well paired with Lily.

Kristin had been drawn to Lily Evans from the moment the two boarded the Hogwarts Express as first year students. She had collided with the red-headed girl with the brilliant green eyes trying to find a car. Lily had a friendly manner about her, putting Kristin at ease. The two had found a car with only one other person inside, a first year like them. She wore a nice gray dress with a black sweater embroidered with pink roses. Mary Jane-clad feet tapped anxiously against the floor. Her blonde hair was long, falling past her shoulders as blue eyes watched the passing landscape. While Kristin and Lily were both brimming with excitement, it was clear this girl was filled with homesickness. They decided to join her, determined to cheer her up.

That was how they met Amity. Lily and Kristin cheered the girl up, distracting her from how she missed her parents. Unlike them, Amity was an only child and used to her parents’ attention. But Amity was the child of a wizard and a witch like Kristin. The two regaled Lily with stories of Hogwarts that their parents had told them. “My mother warned me about the staircases. They move,” Amity said, wide-eyed.

“I’m not worried about the staircases. I’m worried about Filch,” Kristin replied.

Lily leaned forward, eager to absorb any information the two girls may have. “Who?” She looked at Amity, who only shook her head.

“He’s the nasty old caretaker. My brothers say that he likes to catch students and punish them cruelly. My brother Justin says he hangs them by their feet in the dungeons but my other brother Michael says that’s nonsense. He says the worst one might get is to clean the kitchens. With a toothbrush,” Kristin said.

Lily and Amity gasped before the three girls began laughing hysterically. Their friendship began on that train ride and was solidified when the Sorting Hat placed them all in Gryffindor. When they arrived in Gryffindor tower, they managed to claim three beds next to each other. The next seven years were filled with late night gossip, study sessions, boy talk and chocolate.

The Marauders hadn’t been a welcome addition to their life, not at first. They were pranksters, troublemakers. The girls had agreed it was in their best intentions to avoid the four to the best of their abilities. But James Potter had other ideas. He had developed a crush on Lily the moment he laid eyes on her in the Great Hall. Kristin had lost count of all the times he had “accidentally” run into Lily somewhere on the grounds. Initially, she resisted James’ charms. “He’s too cocky, if you ask me. And those pranks! I know Sirius Black is behind most of them, but James does little to stop them,” Lily complained. “I cannot stand them.”

“Come on, even poor Peter Pettigrew?” Kristin asked, thinking of the shy little fellow that followed James and Sirius around like a puppy.

“Remus Lupin isn’t such a bad fellow,” Amity chimed in, cheeks growing red. Her friends didn’t miss it, both sharing wide smiles.

Lily nodded. “Lupin is alright, when he’s not with Sirius and James. Same with Peter. But when they’re together…” She sighed. “But enough of that. I think Kristin and I want to know what you think of Lupin, Amity.”

Her cheeks grew redder under her friends’ stare. “He’s…nice. And smart.”

“Come on. Anything else?” Kristin scooted closer on the bed.

“Like what?”

“Like…cute?” Kristin suggested.

“Handsome?” Lily added.

“Drop dead gorgeous?”

“Stop it!” Amity covered her ears. “Yes, he’s cute. Happy?”

“Very.” Kristin leaned back with a wide smile.

That had been their third year, Kristin recalled. Amity began dating Remus the following year after he asked her to accompany him on a trip into Hogsmeade. They were an adorable couple, equally shy yet intelligent. It was now a permanent connection, though, to the Marauders. During their fifth year, Lily finally agreed to go on one date with James. And then a second. And then a third. Soon, they were holding hands in the hallways and snuggling in the common room. It meant Kristin spent more time with Sirius, fostering her crush on him.

For the longest time, she believed they would all have their happy endings. Lily married James and had Harry. Remus and Amity had Elysia. One day, Sirius would stop being so thick and ask her out. They would all be together forever.

But the war with Voldemort got in the way, spreading its poison through their friendships. Lily and James were in danger, Dumbledore warned them. That’s why they disappeared with Harry. It spooked Remus, who convinced Amity to go into hiding with Elysia. They were always vague with what he did for the Order, but Kristin understood it was dangerous. This only served to drive the fact home. Amity sent her only one letter in the intervening months, assuring Kristin that she and her daughter were well. She didn’t say where she was, only confirmed she was no longer in the United Kingdom.

Those left behind were torn apart by suspicion. It was known that there was a traitor in their midst, someone feeding Voldemort information. She knew Sirius and Remus suspected her. At the time, she had been an ideal target. Her lifestyle at the time would’ve made anyone suspicious, compounded when her own mentor at the Auror corps arrested her brother Justin as a Death eater. But if she had to put her faith in anything, it was in her family’s reputation as good wizards. Also, she put it in Sirius’ innocence. After her, he was the best suspect. His family was full of Death eaters and he was close to the Potters. But Kristin knew he despised his family as much as he loved the Potters; he wouldn’t hurt them.

She was often pressed in those days to name a suspect, especially from Mad-eye Moody, her boss. She refused each and every time. She wasn’t going to name a friend. But with each refusal, the more and more she grew suspicious of Remus. He was the only one she couldn’t honestly vouch for aside from being too nice to betray them. He was a werewolf, a creature she was taught prone to darkness. With each passing disappearance, he became more secretive. Everything was pointing to him.

Then came Halloween 1981. She had been with Remus Lupin in his house, trying to prove her fears unfounded. Their dinner was interrupted by the arrival of Mad-Eye. “Wanted to tell you myself,” he said to Kristin. “Voldemort is dead.”

Kristin felt her spirit soar. She turned to Remus, smiling and ready to order him to fetch Amity out of hiding. But he remained serious, eyes fixed on Mad-Eye. “What else did you want to tell her?” he asked.

“It’s for the both of you. But it’s about the Potters. I’m sorry to tell you this, but Lily and James are dead.”

Kristin gasped. She might’ve collapsed to the floor if Remus hadn’t reached out a steadying hand. “And Harry?” he asked flatly.  
“Survived. Curse rebounded off him. Dumbledore’s arranging for his care,” Moody explained, magical eye roving about the house.

“Sirius. James and Lily wanted him to take care of Harry.” Kristin looked at Remus. “You know that.”  
Remus didn’t respond; neither did Moody. She looked between the two men, a horrifying realization creeping upon her. “No! No, you’re wrong!” she yelled.

“Kristin,” Remus tried to soothe her.

“No! Remus, he’s your friend! He was their friend! You can’t believe it!”

“He was their Secret-Keeper, Kristin. He was the only one who knew where they lived.” Remus placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know it’s difficult to accept, but he is the only answer.”

Cornered, Kristin apparated. She arrived in her mother’s living room where she collapsed to the floor, crying. She woke in bed; her brother Michael carried her there when he discovered her asleep on the floor. The news had already broken and her family graciously gave her a wide berth. Michael had even tried to hide the news that broke a day or two later. But Kristin had entered the kitchen before he could get rid of the newspaper. **Black kills Pettigrew, 12 Muggles.** She was unable to deny it anymore: She had fancied a killer.

Kristin pulled herself together to attend the funeral. She sat next to Remus, feeling nothing. Nothing as she saw her two friends in their coffin. Nothing as people offered their condolences. Nothing as old school stories were told. Nothing as Moody told her to take a few weeks off. Nothing as she returned to her London flat for the first time in over a week.

The weather was growing colder as the shopkeepers began hanging up Christmas decorations. Kristin didn’t feel merry; she doubted it would change come the 25th of December. What she needed was something to take her mind off recent events. She spied a “Help Wanted” sign in the window of one of the shops. On a whim, she walked inside.

“Can I help you?” an older woman asked. She wore a red business skirt suit and had gray hair piled into a bun. In many ways, she reminded Kristin of Minerva McGonagall, her old head of house.

“Yes. I saw the sign in the window.” Kristin pointed behind her.

“Oh!” The woman’s eyes lit up. “Follow me.”

The woman led her to a small office in the back of the store. She motioned to a cushioned chair, which Kristin took willingly. The lady sat down behind a cluttered desk. “Pardon the mess. I’m not the most organized person,” she apologized.

“That’s fine. I’m used to it.” Kristin thought back to the mess that always spilled out from under Amity’s bed at Hogwarts with a fond smile.

“I’m Diane.” The woman held out her hand. Kristin shook it. “I’ll be straight with you. The position is only for the holiday season to help with the influx of customers I’m expecting.”

“Perfect. I’m not looking for anything long-term. I…I just lost some people close to me and I need the distraction while I reevaluate my life.” Kristin was surprised she was opening up to this stranger, but it felt right.

It was apparently the right answer as well as Kristin was filling out paperwork and getting her first schedule.

The world of retail was new, exciting and tiring. She arrived on time, worked several hours, and helped customers of varying tempers. Diane was impressed with how she handled them. Kristin knew she couldn’t tell her employer that it was easy after chasing Death eaters. Muggles seemed more civilized compared to what she had witnessed.

That was when she decided to leave the Wizarding world.

Kristin didn’t tell anyone, not until she had her new Muggle life in order. Diane had already told her she wouldn’t be able to keep her on after the New Year. The shop had two fulltime shop girls that handled the workload the rest of the year. “If they hadn’t been with me for so long, I would hire you in a heartbeat,” Diane confided.

It was a fellow worker who helped her. Kristin entered the break room, ready to sit for the first time in hours. Mary was already there, finishing up her lunch. “What are you going to do after the season ends?” she asked Kristin.

“No, I haven’t. You?”

“Yes. I’m going to teach English in China.”

“How?”

“There’s an agency that arranges everything. I have their information if you’re interested.” Mary dug through her bag, pulling out a crinkled flyer.

Kristin took it gratefully, noting the address. The next time she had a free day, she paid them a visit. When she left, plans were in motion for her to go to Brazil. She left the agency with a bounce to her step and the first true smile since Halloween on her face. Kristin returned to her flat and owled her resignation from the Auror corps.

She was surprised a week later to discover Albus Dumbledore standing in her flat when she returned home. He wore long red velvet robes which, when paired with his long white beard, gave him the appearance of Santa Claus. His blue eyes studied her over his half-moon glasses. “It is good to see, Miss Wright,” he greeted.

“Headmaster. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I had a rather distressing visit from Mad-eye the other day. He is quite upset that you are leaving the Aurors.”

“I hope he doesn’t think you can convince me otherwise. My mind is made up, Headmaster.”

“Of course.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “What are you doing instead?”

“I’m going to teach.”

“Oh! I do remember you had once wished to be a Potions Mistress. Are you going to pursue that?”  
Kristin shook her head. “No, sir. I’m going to teach English far away from here,” she explained. “I’m going to be a Muggle.”

“For how long?”

“Forever.”

The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes died. “That is a long time, Miss Wright. Are you sure of your decision?” he asked, solemnly.

“Yes, sir. I am going to tell my family at Christmas.”

“I see.” Dumbledore stepped forward, taking her hand in his. “Then I wish you luck. I know I am no longer your professor, but can I get one more promise from you?”

“What is it?”

“Do not break your wand. Keep it as a reminder that you still have friends in the Wizarding world. Promise?”

Kristin looked him in the eyes. The thought of breaking her wand hadn’t even crossed her mind. “I promise,” she vowed.

“Good,” Dumbledore replied before taking his leave.

Kristin’s mother took her daughter’s decision remarkably well. “If this is what you need to do, I wish you well. Please just keep in touch,” her mother said. Kristin promised to do so.

Now, Kristin put the newspaper articles back in their box. She wandered into her kitchen and made herself some coffee. Carrying a steaming mug, Kristin sat out on her balcony. She recalled landing in Rio de Janeiro. She loved the city instantly, finding a place where she lost her old self and let her new self be born. She spent the first weeks exploring the city, finding the best restaurants and cafes. Kristin also signed up to take Portuguese lessons at a local university. She found herself quite capable at languages and imagined learning all those spells in Hogwarts helped.

She hated teaching instantly. She felt nervous standing in front of the people and dumber than she ever felt. Kristin had a newfound respect for her professors at Hogwarts, at the hard work they put into their lessons. When her time was finished, she knew two things: she wasn’t going back to England but she wasn’t going to teach either.

Kristin’s Portuguese professor was one of her first friends in the city. She confided in him and he offered to take her out to dinner. They discussed her dilemma over Brazilian cuisine and wine. He suggested that she apply to the university to get a degree in something she liked, which would then let her get a visa to stay in the country. She took his advice, spending the night considering what she would study. By the following morning, Kristin had decided on business. Her professor helped her get accepted into the university and she secured a student visa.

She was able to get another job in retail after Diane was able to send in a glowing recommendation. The paycheck helped her pay for school and her flat. Her graduation day was the first time she saw her mother and brother Michael since leaving England. They arrived via portkey, to Kristin’s surprise. She cried upon seeing them. After her ceremony, Kristin took them around the city.  
Before the two prepared to leave a few days later, her mother pulled her aside. “I am so glad to see you so happy. I wish you nothing but the best here.”

“But you wish I could be happy back in England,” Kristin supplied.

“No. Oh no, my dear.” Her mother pushed a stray piece of hair away from Kristin’s face. “I see you are happy here. Happier than you had been in England. That’s all that matters, no matter what lies between us. It is only a portkey away. Remember that.”

“I will, Mama. I promise.” Kristin hugged her mother.

Kristin sighed. That had been ten years ago. She had started a new job a few weeks later and remained at the company until a few weeks ago. And had risen through the ranks to reach a high position within it. She enjoyed her work and her coworkers until business took a turn for the worse. Massive layoffs were determined to be needed. When Kristin received a letter from her mother, she volunteered for a severance package.

Finished with her coffee, Kristin returned inside as the sun slowly emerged from the horizon. She placed her mug in the kitchen sink. Sitting next to it was the letter from her mother. Enclosed had been a two Daily Prophet articles. **Albus Dumbledore Claims Student Death Work of Voldemort** and **Dumbledore Vindicated After Death Eater Raid on Ministry!**

Her mother’s note had been brief:

_Dear Kristin,_  
I know you gave up the Wizarding world, so you may not have heard about this. I debated sending this to you—it may drive you further away—but in the end, I decided you ought to know. Voldemort is back and gaining in power. I blame Fudge for denying his return for so long. The Wizarding world is on the brink of war.  
Your brother has been a casualty. He’s still alive, but he was attacked. The healers at St. Mungo’s were able to fix him up, but he suffered a head injury. They have advised him to rest for two weeks. I was hoping you would be able to take some time off and come help with the family shop? Please?  
Love,  
Mama 

Kristin knew after reading the letter that she was needed at home. Even with the threat of Voldemort, she felt the excitement she had when she had started out all those years ago. The family business, the one started by her late father. She was going to work there and build it up, she vowed. 

She was going to miss Rio, but she was ready for her next adventure.


	2. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, like the previous one, were looked over by madhermit (over on Fanfiction.net). Her suggestions and comments challenged me and helped me make a better work. So thank you!

### Chapter 2

Kristin had considered taking a portkey, but opted instead for Muggle transportation. She told herself it was because of her promise to completely live the lifestyle she had chosen. She pushed away the other voice, the one that thought as a witch who knew magical transportation was dangerous with Voldemort back. So, she bought herself an airplane ticket and flew to London. From there, it was easy to catch a cab to Kent. The only problem was that they would be unable to get to the little magical village where the Wright family lived. It was similar to Hogsmeade, the village located just outside Hogwarts. Magical enchantments kept it hidden from Muggles.

She gave the cab driver the address of her father’s bookstore in Dunkirk. The Spellbook, he had called it. It sold both Muggle and Wizarding books. While she had vowed to stay away from the Wizarding world, she felt the bookstore was rooted in the Muggle world enough to keep her vow. She opened the door, letting the smell of leather overwhelm her. She took a deep breath, childhood memories flooding back. Her father helping customers while she sat behind the counter. Learning to read from these books. Sitting in the aisles reading when she was younger. Doing her homework for Hogwarts in the magical section in the summer.

While the store held wonderful memories, they were also painful. Kristin missed her father dearly. All the magic in the world still couldn’t cure cancer. Nor did the Muggle medicine. Her father was brave, though, she remembered. He never showed any of the fear she knew he must’ve felt. He had a smile on his face until the end. Her friends from Hogwarts all came to the funeral when he died the summer before their sixth year. Another painful memory.

“Can I help you?” A young black haired girl approached Kristin, carrying a stack of books.

Kristin smiled and introduced herself. “Just waiting for my mother,” she explained.

“Of course! And if you could tell Mr. Wright that we’re hoping he comes back soon, it’d be appreciated,” the girl said. Kristin promised to tell him and sent the girl back to her tasks.

“The employees love your brother,” her mother said from behind. Kristin turned around to face her.

Philomena Wright was a small lady from whom Kristin had inherited her own petite frame. Her salt and pepper hair was cut short, curled about her face. She had bright blue eyes that shined as she beheld her only daughter. She wore a dark blue dress covered by a black coat, Muggle clothing. She carried an oversized handbag, most likely containing the portkey that would take them back to their little cottage a few kilometers from town. It was the only way her mother traveled, much to Kristin’s dismay. She knew it was futile to convince Philomena to do so any other way.

Pushing this thought aside, Kristin rushed forward, hugging her mother tightly. “How’s Michael?” she asked, breaking the embrace.

“Improving, thankfully,” Philomena replied. “He’s looking forward to seeing you.”

“I want to see him as well.”

Philomena patted her daughter’s arm. “You will, soon. I promise. I know you must be tired from your flight. Your brother tried to explain jet lag to me. Anyway, I’m afraid we have a few errands to run before we can go home.”>

“No problem. I’m not supposed to go to sleep just yet, so this will keep me up,” Kristin said. “Let me just ask that nice girl over there if I can leave my bags in Michael’s office.”

Philomena lowered her voice. “We can shrink them and put them in my bag. It’s why I brought it.”

“Mama, no. I’m a Muggle now.”

“You are. I’m still a witch.”

“It’s honestly no bother. We have to come back this way, right? So I’ll just pick them up.”

“Kristin Calla Wright, you will take these bags outside and do as I say. Understand me?”

_No matter how old you get, you can always be bossed around by your mother,_ she thought with a sigh. Kristin did as she was told, picking up her luggage and following her mother into the alley next to the store. With a flick of her wand, Philomena shrunk the items down to the size of a mouse. She picked them up and placed them in her bag.

Kristin left the alley as a salty breeze blew past her. She had gotten used to the hot Brazilian summers and the British one now left her shivering despite the sweater she wore. “Don’t worry, dear,” Philomena said, “you’ll get used to the weather again.”

“Doubtful,” Kristin muttered.

Philomena though was already ahead of her on the street, causing Kristin to jog in order to catch up. “I’m making your favorite for dinner, dear. So I need to get some of the ingredients before we can go home,” her mother explained.

Kristin was about to reply when something in the corner of her eye distracted her. She turned. Coming out of a nearby shop was a tall man wearing all black clothing. This served to make his skin appeal paler than usual. His black hair was long and tied back, though it did little to hide its greasy appearance. He had dark eyes set over a hooked nose. Most would not call him handsome. His name was Severus Snape and he was Kristin’s ex-boyfriend.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Philomena asked, standing next to her daughter.

Kristin shook her head. “I didn’t leave on a good note,” she said. “I broke his heart, Mama. I’m probably the last one he wants to see.”

Philomena looked at Kristin sympathetically. “I understand, dear, but it’s been so long. Certainly he can’t hold a grudge for that long?”

“You don’t know Severus Snape,” Kristin replied with a snort.

Philomena pushed Kristin gently. “Just go. If you don’t talk to him now, you’ll regret it. Trust me.”

Defeated, Kristin obeyed her mother. She purposefully walked slow, hoping to miss him if possible. Luck was not on her side as Snape turned at the right time to face her. “Kristin?”

“Hi,” she said. _Great start there._

“I thought you had left Britain.”

“I came back.” _Come on, you’re smarter than that! Stop sounding like an idiot, Kristin!_

“Clearly.” Snape looked down at her as she barely reached his shoulder. She realized they must have made a funny looking couple back in the day.

“How are you?” Kristin asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Fine. You?”

“Fine.”

Silence descended upon them again. Kristin bit the bullet first. “What are you doing now?”

“Teaching,” was the terse reply.

“Severus! It is good to see you again!” Philomena greeted as she approached the couple. The tension went up a bit.

“Mrs. Wright,” Snape replied. “I’ll let you ladies go on your way. Good evening.”

Philomena stopped him. “Why don’t you join us for dinner, Severus? I doubt Kristin got a decent dish of bangers and mash in Rio, so I’m making that. You like it, right?”

“Yes, but I couldn’t impose, Mrs. Wright.”

“It’s Philomena and I insist.”

“Mama, he doesn’t have to come if he doesn’t want to,” Kristin hissed. She was trying her best not to draw attention to themselves.

Philomena shook her head. “Kristin, your father and I taught you better manners! Now let’s go.” She began marching through the streets of Dunkirk, leaving Kristin and Snape no choice but to follow.

Kristin fell into step with Snape. “I apologize. Mama sometimes forgets that people don’t usually want to dine with their ex-girlfriend’s family.”

“I do not mind.” Snape didn’t look at her.

Philomena led them to a field just outside the city limits. She pulled a pot from her bag. “Alright, you all know how to travel by portkey!” Holding it out, she nodded for Kristin and Snape to touch it.

It had been some time since Kristin had traveled by portkey. She had forgotten about the pulling sensation in her stomach as her feet left the ground. Tears welled in her eyes as she was certain she was going to be sick before they landed. “Let go!” Philomena yelled. Kristin’s fingers had already begun to slip off the pot and she welcomed the chance to release her hold. She fell backward, landing on the grass. The wind was knocked out of her, leaving her curled up.

Snape approached Kristin, gently rolling her over. “Oww,” she groaned once she was on her back.

“Oh dear. Looks like you had a bit of a rough landing. You’ll feel better once on your feet,” Philomena said. “Severus, could you help her up please?”

Wordlessly, Snape held out his hand. Kristin took it, using it to steady herself as she got to her feet. He helped a little, tugging her gently to help her get started.

“Have a seat! Dinner will be ready in no time!” Philomena called from the kitchen.

Snape followed her suggestion but Kristin remained standing. “Where’s Michael? I want to see him,” she called to her mother.

“He’s upstairs resting. You’ll see him at dinner.”

Kristin realized she had no choice. Sitting down across from Snape, she tried her best to avoid meeting his eyes. “So, teaching? Where and what?” she asked.

“I’m the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Head of Slytherin as well.”

“Congratulations,” Kristin said with a smile. “Do you have Harry? And Elysia?”

Snape regarded her for a moment. “I have the pleasure of teaching Mr. Potter, yes,” he replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. “As for Lupin’s offspring, she is not enrolled in Hogwarts.”

“What? Why?”

“I am not privy to that information nor was I going to interrogate Lupin when he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor a few years ago.”

Kristin smiled. “I can see him teaching. I bet he was a good one as well.”

“You didn’t know?” Snape sounded honestly surprised. “Didn’t he tell you?”

Kristin shook her head. “With the exception of my family, I have no contact with anyone in the Wizarding world since I left the country, Severus.”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware.” She wasn’t sure, but it sounded like Snape’s tone softened. Finally looking at him, Kristin noticed how his posture visibly relaxed.

“I thought Remus would’ve sent for Amity immediately and that they would send their daughter to our old school as well.”

Snape shrugged. “As I said, I did not interrogate Lupin when we worked together.”

“So he no longer works at Hogwarts? What happened?”

“It was…uh…slipped that he’s a werewolf. He resigned rather than put Dumbledore in an awkward position with the parents and the Board of Governors.”

She studied him again. The fifteen years of separation did little to erase the two they spent dating, she found, especially when it came to reading his body language. The way he suddenly averted his eyes paired with how he fiddled with his thumbs spoke volumes to her. “Oh, Severus. You didn’t?” He continued to stare ahead, not responding. “Goodness, man, are you still punishing him for what happened during our fifth year? It wasn’t his fault.”

“I beg to differ,” Snape replied, somewhat coldly.

“For goodness sake, then you might as well blame me! I was friends with them at the time, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, but you didn’t know about until it was happening.”

“Which is true about Remus. Do you honestly think that he would’ve agreed to Sirius’ stupid plan?” Kristin pressed.

Snape remained quiet. Kristin knew he was reluctant to give up his old grudge. She wished her mother was here to witness it. Maybe then Philomena would understand why this was so incredibly awkward for her daughter, understand how long Severus Snape was capable of holding a grudge. After all, he was still punishing man for something he had no control over that occurred twenty years ago.

  


It had been another full moon in the middle of their fifth year. By then, the girls knew Remus Lupin’s secret. Sitting in the common room with the remaining Marauders, each had continually snuck peeks out the window in Gryffindor Tower, as if they could see to the Shrieking Shack where their friend was. Amity was the most nervous, so Lily sat with her in an attempt to calm the girl down. James joined them to be near his new girlfriend.

Kristin was sitting on one of the couches, doing her reading for History of Magic. She had to rely on it as Professor Binns’ lectures never failed to put her to sleep. Over the top of her book, she spied Sirius Black lounging on the couch across from hers. He tossed a ball in the air nonchalantly.

It struck her as odd. She closed the book, laying it on the lap. “Sirius, why do you look like you stole a dragon’s gold?” she asked.

He stopped tossing the ball to look at her. “Why would a dragon have gold?”

She sighed. “I meant why do you look so smug?”

Sirius shrugged. “No reason,” he said, smiling lopsidedly.

By now, their conversation had attracted the attention of their other friends. James moved from next to Lily to a spot by his best friend. “What’s going on, Sirius?”

“Nothing. Just a little case of revenge.” Sirius smiled widely.

“What did you do to Snape now?” Lily asked exasperated.

“You really want to know?”

Lily frowned. “Unfortunately.”

“Well, you know how Snivellus is always poking around to find out where our dear friend goes once a month?” He paused, waiting for everyone to nod. When they had done so, he smiled and continued. “I decided to give him a little hint.”

James regarded his friend with a seriousness Kristin didn’t think the boy possessed. “What kind of hint?”

“Oh, you know. Something about the Weeping Willow and pressing a certain knot to reveal a secret passage…something of that sort.”

Silence. “You did what?” James asked, his tone low and dangerous.

“Come on—the prick deserves it!”

James stood without a word and disappeared upstairs. Amity stared at Sirius in horror. Tears were streaming down her face. She stepped up to Sirius. “You call yourself his friend? How. Dare. You.” Amity annunciated every word, slowly and clearly. Sirius stepped back, as if slapped.

“Good job, Sirius,” Lily added, crossing her arms. Their conversation was interrupted by the return of James, who had his invisible cloak draped over his arm.

Sirius followed him curiously. “Where are you going?”

“To stop your idiotic plan!” Kristin scolded.

Sirius stared at James in shock. “You’re going to save Snivellus?”

“No, we’re going to save Remus!” Kristin jumped up from the couch, not caring that her book fell to the floor. She looked at James. “Right?”

He shook his head, surprising everyone. Amity approached him. “You have to let me come with you,” she begged. “Please.”

“I’m sorry, Amity, but I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“We’re getting too big to share the cloak as it is. This is going to need speed, which will be better if I’m alone,” James said. He patted Amity’s shoulder in sympathy. “I promise to fix this.”

Lily and Kristin both tried to protest, but James silenced them by raising his hand. He hurried out of the common room, disappearing into the darkened, abandoned hallways of Hogwarts.

Once he was gone, Amity turned to her two best friends. “Do you think he’ll be in time?” she asked them.

“I believe he will. I have the utmost confidence in James,” Lily said, hugging Amity. “Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

“I’m…I’m going to wait here for James to come back.” Amity rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears.

Kristin handed her a tissue. “We don’t know when he’ll be back.”

“But I still want to wait. I need to know Remus is okay,” Amity said, crying harder.

Lily and Kristin shared a look. “I think it’s best if you went upstairs and rested for now,” Lily suggested gently.

“I’ll stay and wait with you,” Sirius offered. It was the first thing he said since James had left.

Amity turned slowly to face him. “You know what? I think I’ve changed my mind. I will go upstairs and rest. Good night, Peter.”

“N—Night, Amity,” Peter replied, surprised to be acknowledge amongst the storm. He was cowering behind the couch, face buried in a book that was upside down.

Turning abruptly, Amity started to walk to the stairs. Lily looked at Kristin. “You coming with us?” she asked.

Kristin shook her head. “I think I’ll wait for James, to let you two know what happened. I’ll join you later.”

Lily nodded and followed Amity up the stairs. Kristin, meanwhile, sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Sirius. Both stared intently at the door. “James has been gone for a long time now.”

“Don’t,” Kristin warned.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t talk. Not now.”

“What? Come on, it was a stupid joke. You are all blowing this out of proportion.”

“Are we?” Kristin laughed humorlessly. “Good grief, did you even think this out? Did you think what would happen after Snape went into the tunnel? He could be seriously injured—he could be turned—he could be killed! And then what would happen to Remus—your friend!”

“Nothing would happen. It would be an accident—or Snape’s own fault.” Sirius’ tone was low yet certain.

Kristin looked around. The common room was mostly empty due to the lateness of the hour. A few people still lingered, though, so she lowered her voice. “Oh, really? You moron! You were raised in the Wizarding world like I was. You know what we’ve been told about werewolves our entire lives! Do you think the people were going to look this situation and blame Snape? Or blame Remus?

“And even if Dumbledore managed to cover this up, how would Remus feel? You and I both know this would kill him. Hurting someone while he’s a werewolf is his worst nightmare. Imagine convicting your friend to living with that guilt?”

Sirius hung her head. Satisfied, Kristin turned back to watch the door. It soon opened as James climbed in. He nodded, signaling that he had been successful. Kristin approached him. “What happened?” she asked.

“I’ll tell everyone in the morning,” he said. “I promise.”

In return, she nodded and then motioned to Sirius. James understood her message. That done, Kristin turned to Peter. “Come on, let’s go get ready for bed. It’s been a long night and I have a feeling tomorrow will be even longer.”

Peter looked between her and Sirius. In the end, he carried the book—Kristin’s book—and joined her.

Remus didn’t talk to Sirius for a week. Amity thought it deserved to be longer; Lily agreed. James and Kristin though knew that it was punishment enough for Sirius. He placed great value on all his friendships and the thought of one damaged beyond repair hurt him deeply. Remus finally forgave him and everyone followed suit.

  


Now, Kristin focused on Snape, who was lost in his own memories. When she started dating him, the incident lay between them for the first few dates. Finally, she could take it no more and she raised the subject. She made no excuses for Sirius, though she continued to protest Remus’ innocence. He had only accepted the fact that she and the other girls had played no part of the prank. She had considered it a small victory then, though she continued to defend her friend whenever it was broached again, like earlier.

The tension getting to her, Kristin took a deep breath. “Let’s not dwell on things we can’t change. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Snape said.

Philomena entered the living room. “I am going to get your brother. Would you and Severus set the table? Dinner’s ready.”

“Yes, Mama,” Kristin said, standing. Snape stood with her.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Her brother Michael was in a good mood, if looking worse for wear. Kristin was surprised by her brother’s appearance. She hadn’t realized how physical his attack had also been. A white bandage was wrapped around his forehead, resting under the brown locks that fell across his forehead. A purplish ring circled one of his eyes and she could still see a cut on his bottom lips. He took small bites, but his appetite was as ravenous as ever.

“I am surprised St. Mungo’s wasn’t able to treat you better,” Snape commented, observing her brother. “While my opinion of them was never great, I at least believed them competent.”

Michael shrugged, wincing as he did so. “They did the best they could with the jinxes and the broken ribs. However I was involved in just one of several attacks. St. Mungo’s was overrun and I was listed as a low priority. So they sent me home with some potions and told me to rest.”

“Why is it our hospitals are even worse at preparing for emergencies than the Ministry?” Philomena moaned.

“Let’s not dwell on that. Kristin’s home—that’s good!” Michael said.

Kristin leaned back in her chair, sighing in contentment. Nothing she had eaten had ever compared to her mother’s bangers and mash—it had been a long time, her mother was right. And it had been a long time since she had a sip of Butterbeer. It made her vow to lead a Muggle life very difficult, reminding her of what she had given up. _Well, if I kept my wand, I guess I could keep a few other things of the Wizarding world, right?_

“So, Kristin, how was your flight?” Michael asked.

She shrugged. “The usual. Crowded airport, cramped seat, horrible food, terrible movie.”

“I don’t understand why you insist on using it. Portkeys are definitely quicker and not as horrible,” Philomena said.

Snape cleared his throat, drawing their attention. “I think Kristin made a wise choice. I would advise you, Philomena, that in these uncertain times not to rely so heavily on portkeys. Vary your methods of travel, I beg you.”

Philomena and Michael studied Snape, curious as to the meaning behind his advice. Kristin knew. She stared at her former boyfriend, wide-eyed. _Oh no, Severus, no! I hope that doesn’t mean what I think it means…You wouldn’t do something so stupid again, right?_

That night in bed, it taunted her like it had when she was in a relationship with the man. More so, actually. This time, she only had suspicions. Last time, she knew. Philomena and Michael didn’t know about Snape’s past affiliation with the Death eaters; after Justin’s betrayal she couldn’t tell them she was dating one—even if he was secretly working for the good guys. Snape had never confided his reason for turning coat. Her theory was that, despite Sirius’ insistence to the contrary, he had a very vocal conscience that showed him the error of his ways.

She rolled over, hugging her pillow close. They had always argued about it back then. Kristin had advocated him coming completely over to Dumbledore’s side. “I can’t, don’t you see? I provide valuable information we otherwise would not be able to get,” he counter-argued. “I also divert Voldemort away from us as well.”

“I know,” Kristin sighed. “I just wish someone else could do it.”

Snape held her hand. “We don’t have the time it would take to gain Voldemort’s trust—especially if I were to leave.”

“I hate it when you make sense!” Kristin flopped down, laying her head in his lap and pouting.

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I am sorry for being so logical,” he said sarcastically.

“You need to read more romances. The hero isn’t supposed to be logical.”

Snape snorted. “I wish you would stop reading those. They’re filling your head with foolish ideas.”

“Such a sensible thing to say.”

Snape chuckled again, patting her arm. “Let’s go. There’s a new place I think you’ll like,” he said, helping her stand up.

Kristin smiled. Sensible and logical described Snape sometimes. It was probably one of the reasons she liked being with him—he grounded her. _He’s my Colonel Brandon,_ she thought wryly. With that thought, she closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

  


_Something woke her up. She sat up in bed, looking around her childhood bedroom. Kristin couldn’t identify what had awakened her, but she had the feeling she was being watched. She reached over to find her wand but it was missing. That was odd; she had put it on her night table as she promised Snape before he left. Where had it gone?_

_She looked around her room, trying to spot whatever was giving her this feeling. One corner seemed darker than the others. As Kristin focused on it, a figure emerged. It was a man, thin from malnutrition. His black hairy was long and shaggy, falling into his face. He wore rags and was shoeless. Kristin couldn’t see his eyes._

_Suddenly, she was running down her hallway, approaching the staircase. Kristin blinked and arrived at the bottom. When she looked back, the man from her room was at the top and looking at her. She knew it even though she couldn’t see his eyes. Unnerved, she began running again._

_Kristin approached the kitchen but stopped. The man was now in there! How was he moving so fast? As she watched him, he remained still. As she approached him, he began to smile. His teeth were yellow and looked like fangs. She recoiled as he reached out to her._

Gasping, she sat up in her bed. Kristin was drenched in sweat, so she lifted her hair in an attempt to cool down. Despite this, she had goose bumps up and down her arms. She noticed the blankets had become twisted with her legs. Kristin leaned against the headboard, breathing in a calming manner.

_What did that dream mean?_


	3. The Attack

### Chapter 3

Kristin settled into a routine very quickly. She woke up and had breakfast with her mother. After, she bicycled into Dunkirk to open the shop. Kristin slowly learned the names of her workers, both in the Wizarding section and the Muggle section. Wilhelmina was her brother’s magical manager who Kristin was relieved to learn was more than capable of running her half of the store. One clerk reported to Wilhelmina, a recent Hogwarts grad named Kenneth. “I’m just doing this until I graduate from Auror training,” he explained to Kristin. “They don’t pay room and board at the academy. And I know my schedule is going to be sporadic here. And after I graduate. It’s going to be an adventure.”

“It’s going to be something,” she muttered under her breath before leaving the section. 

In the Muggle section, Kristin oversaw two clerks: Lucy and Amelia. They were university students who she found delightful. They had very interesting discussions regarding books before moving on to movies and TV shows. Kristin made a mental note to buy herself a TV for her mother’s house; she missed it. 

  


“Have you heard about the attacks all over the country?” Lucy asked Kristin. It was two weeks since she had taken over the store. Lucy was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper during a slow period. “The government says it’s homegrown terrorists, like what happened two years ago in Oklahoma City over in the US. Can you believe it?”

“Sadly, I can,” Kristin replied. She knew how the Death Eaters worked. Voldemort was ordering them to attack the Muggles, to get them scared. He was a man who lived on others’ fears. 

Lucy put down the newspaper. “I’m sorry. I know they haven’t caught the thugs who beat up your brother.”

“I doubt they will.”

Before Lucy could respond, Kristin lurched forward as the store shook around them. A loud explosion echoed throughout Dunkirk, setting off various car alarms. Kristin steadied herself using the counter. “Are you okay?” she asked Lucy, yelling over the cacophony of alarms outside. The other girl nodded so Kristin went to go check on Kenneth. He waved her off, using his wand to place fallen books back on their proper shelves. Content that he was fine, she turned back to the Muggle section. It was in the same condition and she noted that an entire display needed to be put back together. Kristin tiptoed around the books as screams started to rise to prominence as the alarms died down. She opened the door and looked outside. 

Glass littered the street as she noted several car and shop windows had been blown out. People ran about, trying to duck for cover. _From what?_ Kristin wondered. Papers flew about, caught in the wind that had kicked up. Sirens roared in the distance as Kristin focused on a plume of black smoke several stores away from hers. She decided it was wise to close the store, just in case the fire spread. As she was about to return inside, she spotted an image that made her blood run cold. 

Dark robed figures walked down the street, wands at the ready. Kristin’s breath caught in her throat as she dashed into the store, locking the door behind her. Not that alohomora won’t open it! she scolded herself. Turning around, she noticed that Lucy was trying to clean up. “Stop that,” she ordered. Lucy straightened up, looking at her confused. “I want you to go into my office and close the door.” 

“But why?”

“Just do it, please.” 

Lucy obeyed and Kristin rushed back into the magical section. “There are Death Eaters outside. Consider this your final exam,” she said, pulling her own wand from her boots. She had only brought it as a promise to both Snape and her mother; she hadn’t expected to use it. 

“I can handle this, Kristin,” he argued.

“Have you ever fought a Death eater?” she asked. When he shook his head, she sighed. “I have. So stick close.”

As expected, the door was blown open by one of the Death Eaters. “A Muggle institution,” she heard one mutter. Instantly, she tried to identify the voice but it had the gravely undertone of someone who hadn’t used it in years. Kristin crept forward, confounding one of the robed figures easily. It didn’t catch the other three’s attention, allowing her to get closer to his companions. Unfortunately, her foot connected with a fallen book, sending it into a Death Eater’s foot. 

The robed figured spun around, wand raised. “Expelliarmus!” he yelled, disarming Kristin. 

“Petrificus totallus!” The person fell backward, stiff as a board. Kenneth stood behind the body, smiling in triumph. He motioned to her wand but she wished for telepathy to tell him to keep his guard up. 

Especially as there was a Death Eater slowly approaching him. She motioned to the advancing danger before diving for her own wand. As she did so, Kristin caught sight of a Death Eater heading for her office. Concern for Lucy overpowered her and forced her to follow the person. “Stop right there!” she commanded, slipping back into her “Auror” voice. 

The Death eater stopped, slowly turning around. The hood on the robe flopped down, revealing the identity of the person inside. The Death eater was a woman with wild black hair. Her eyes were just as wild. Though she was thinner and her face looked sunken in a bit, Kristin recognized Bellatrix Lestrange. “How did you escape Azkaban?” she asked. 

Bellatrix let out a maniacal laugh. “Didn’t you hear? We busted our way out.” 

“The Dementors have turned, I take it?”

“Of course, silly girl!” Bellatrix stepped forward, eyes squinting. As she observed Kristin, she let out another laugh. “My stars! If it isn’t Sevy’s little girlfriend, the Gryffindor! Haven’t seen you around lately. Did you stop being an Auror because you couldn’t figure out that Pettigrew was one of us?”

“What?” Kristin’s voice came out as a squeak. 

Bellatrix laughed again. “Someone’s out of the loop. I guess you haven’t been talking to that blasted Order of the Phoenix. Or with my no good cousin, Sirius.”

“Sirius?” It felt like her brain had stopped working. 

“No one told you? Busted out before us. Guess that proves you really haven’t been talking with anyone,” Bellatrix said, shrugging. “Too bad you broke up with Sevy. We would’ve had so much fun at our parties.”

“Sorry, Bella, but I don’t find Kill the Muggle a fun party game,” Kristin replied. The two women raised their wands. 

A large crash caught Kristin’s attention. She turned her back on Bellatrix, wondering what the noise was. She felt a flash of pain before blackness took over. 

  


She was being shaken. That was the first thing she noted as consciousness crept back upon her. “Are you alright? Hello?” The voice sounded far away but getting closer with each second. Kristin groaned as she opened her eyes. A bright light assaulted them and she quickly shut them again. “Open them slowly,” the voice advised her. Kristin took the voice’s advice. Her eyes adjusted to the light as the voice’s owner came into focus above her. 

The owner was a young woman at least a decade younger than Kristin. She had a heart shaped face with short bubblegum pink hair. Underneath her dark Auror robes were boots. She crouched over Kristin, eyes filled with concern. “You okay?” 

“I think so.” Kristin sat up with the woman’s help. “What happened?” 

The woman shrugged. “Not entirely sure. My partner and I came in to see if there were any…uh…”

“I’m a witch,” Kristin said, picking up her wand where it had fallen. 

“Oh. We came in to see if there were any Death Eaters in here. I tripped over a book and well…we then heard someone disapparate.”

Kristin stared at her, filling in the blanks. She had turned her back on Bellatrix, who probably knocked her out. And had the opportunity to do so because this woman had clearly failed stealth and still managed to become an Auror. 

“You are the owner of this place?” the woman asked. 

“It’s the family business. I share it with my brother, but there is one thing I have to say. I had Bellatrix here. I probably could’ve been delivering her to you if YOU hadn’t spoken up and alerted her to your presence.” 

“Hey, I’ll reprimand my Auror if I see fit,” a man said, approaching her. Upon closer inspection, Kristin noticed he was taller than her—Hell, they all were!—with sandy blond hair slicked back. He had blue eyes that were narrowed right now. 

Kristin stood up to hold her ground. “Fine. I hope you reprimand her then.” 

“And who are you?” The woman pushed her way between Kristin and her supervisor. “Do you know anything about Auror procedures?”

“I do,” Kristin replied. 

“Wright! Stop antagonizing the Aurors. You want things done your way, rejoin the corps!” Kristin recognized that crusty voice immediately. She turned as an older man, scarred and hunched, limped through the store. His magical eye rotated in its socket, taking in everything. 

“Mad-Eye, good to see you,” Kristin said, arms still crossed. 

Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody didn’t appear to agree. “Can I see you over here, please?”

Sighing, Kristin obeyed. She approached her former mentor like a student approaching the headmaster’s office. “What?”

“What? Is that all the greeting I get after fifteen years? What?” Mad-Eye asked gruffly. 

Kristin smiled. “Sorry, Mad-Eye, but it was Bellatrix! She was right there and then that…that Auror had to announce her presence and crack! No more Bellatrix,” she explained. 

“Breathe,” Mad-Eye instructed. “And I think you’re taking your anger out on the wrong person.”

“What?” Kristin was indignant. 

“Come on. Yes, Tonks should’ve been…"

“Tonks?” Kristin looked back toward the woman, head tilted. “That’s Andromeda’s little girl? Heavens, I go from babysitting her to berating her!” 

Mad-Eye chuckled. “Well, you’ve certainly left an impression on her. But as I was saying, Tonks should’ve been more careful entering the store. But you’re the one who turned her back. What’s the first lesson I taught you, hmm?”

Kristin sighed. “Constant vigilance.”

“Correct. You need to remember that, especially doing this work.”

“Well, I’m not rejoining the corps so I doubt it,” Kristin replied. “Excuse me, Mad-Eye.”

“What about the Order?”

Kristin froze in place. “What about the Order?” she asked. Bellatrix had mentioned it. And Severus all but confirmed aloud that he was spying again…

“It’s been reformed. Interested in joining? Could use someone like you,” Mad-Eye said. 

She frowned. “Don’t know if Dumbledore or Snape told you, but I’m a Muggle now.”

Mad-Eye snorted. “Really? Cause you just defended yourself like a Muggle?” he asked. 

Rolling her eyes, Kristin started to walk away. “Where are you going?” he called after her. 

“I have a frightened clerk locked in my office thinking the world’s ending. Let me go check on her.” 

“How about apologizing to Tonks?”

“I’ll think about it.” 

“What about my offer?”

Kristin paused, running a hand through her hair. She dimly noted that if had fallen out of the bun she had put it in this morning. The hair band was most likely buried under the mess. She barely processed these thoughts; now was not the time to make any hasty decisions. Without looking at Mad-Eye, she responded, “I’ll see.” 

  


When Kristin arrived home an hour later, her mother rushed her immediately. Philomena was scanning her daughter for injuries, jinxes, hexes or curses before Kristin had even closed the door. “I’m fine, Mama,” she insisted over and over. All she wanted was a bath, a cup of tea and a nap. Preferably in that order. 

But Philomena Wright had other plans for her child. “You sit right there and I’ll fetch you some crumpets and tea. You still like crumpets, right?”

“Yes, Mama.” Kristin collapsed on the couch with a sigh. “And the tea is chamomile, correct?”

“Of course!” Philomena called, halfway to the kitchen. 

Leaning back, Kristin noticed an addition to the living room. Sitting on the table in front of her was the television she had bought the week prior. Her mother must have levitated it down, the cord magically long enough to stretch from her bedroom—which was the second furthest door from the staircase. Philomena was obviously desperate for news if she had turned to a Muggle device rather than relying on the Wizarding Wireless Network. 

The television was muted. Kristin saw no sign of the remote and concluded her mother had used magic. She didn’t need the sound anyhow. Images of burnt buildings and cars flashed on the screen. The yellow of the emergency vehicles stood in stark contrast to the dark cloud of dirt, smoke and debris billowing around them. As she saw a few white lumpy sheets resting on the ground, she looked away. There were bodies. Had the Dark Mart floated above Dunkirk or had she prevented the Death Eaters from casting it?

Philomena returned with a tea tray. The warmth of the tea calmed Kristin down. In between sips and bites, mother checked her daughter for physical injuries. Next was the scan for magical ones, hexes and the like. Kristin remained still, letting her mother do this. It would help settle Philomena’s concerns. As she continued her examination, Philomena asked questions to get more information than Kristin had wanted to give. She managed to stop herself from mentioning Bellatrix Lestrange. Philomena was too worried about the attack alone. Letting her know that madwoman was there meant that Kristin would be locked in the house for who knows how long. 

And, of course, she didn’t mention Mad-Eye’s offer. Kristin thought about it after tea as she slipped into the hot, lavender scented bath water. Her muscles relaxed and were soothed. She closed her eyes, but feared falling asleep in the tub. So she kept herself awake by debating the offer. 

On the pro side, Kristin remembered doing great work with the Order of the Phoenix. As an Auror, there were The Rules that must be followed. Sometimes—many times—they had information to prevent an attack but bureaucracy got in the way. It helped that the Order wasn’t subjected to The Rules and was able to save lives. That spoke to Kristin’s instinct to jump into the fray—another tick for the pro side. She was never one to stand idly by when something needed to be done. 

  


Snape could attest to that. Sirius had decided the boy was a perfect target early on while they were at Hogwarts. It wasn’t a surprise—Snape’s appearance hadn’t changed much throughout the years. He had only grown taller and more sullen. Even then, he was a loner though he often was seen by Lucius Malfoy’s side. 

Snape was also smart. In their first year, it was often a contest to who could raise their hand faster: Snape, Lily, Remus or Amity (Kristin in potions class). Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart and Sirius knew better than to mess with an entire house. Remus was considered fun and it was believed that Kristin could possibly poison him for anything done against her or her friends; Sirius decided that Snape was the know-it-all, too smart for his own good, at least how it seemed to Kristin. So he mentally placed a target on Snape’s back. 

It started off with nicknames like “Snivellus” and “Snape the Ape.” Classmates chuckled, the girls rolled their eyes and Snape hung his head as he walked away. As they learned new jinxes, Sirius began practicing them on Snape. Once again, peers laughed while Snape made many trips to the Hospital Wing. 

One day, Kristin was leaving the library when she saw Snape approaching. The animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin would require terse greetings and jibes, but nothing more. Wanting to avoid it, Kristin tried to find a way around Snape. Instead, she spotted Sirius trailing him, failing to look inconspicuous. Hairs began to stand up as worry spread throughout her body. _What is he planning?_ Sirius caught her eye and winked. He pulled his hand from his robes, revealing a jar holding a blue flame. Worry was replaced by anger. This stunt was dangerous and Kristin wasn’t going to let Sirius hurt anybody. 

Despite the rules against magic in the hallways, Kristin cast the jelly legs jinx on her housemate. Sirius collapsed to the ground, the jar breaking as it hit the floor. Kristin didn’t see what happened next; she had grabbed Snape’s hand and pulled him into the library. He had caught a glimpse of Sirius in the hall and worked out the scenario quickly. He gazed at her wide-eyed before lowering his gaze to their clasped hands. Dropping her hand, Snape stalked away. _A thank you would’ve sufficed,_ she thought. 

Sirius spent the night in the Hospital Wing. James managed to sneak in a visit that night. Kristin was reading in her room when Amity came up. “There’s a big argument downstairs,” she said. “James wants to yell at you. Lily’s yelling at him that it’s all Sirius’ fault. I think blood might be shed.” 

Kristin chuckled at the memory. She followed Amity back down to the common room, but Lily didn’t need their help. Remus had intervened, convincing James of the idiocy of their friend’s plan. Kristin thanked him before helping Amity drag an irate Lily back to their bedroom. 

She sighed, sinking lower in the bathwater. She missed her friends. There wasn’t a day she didn’t think about them. Remembering the good times they had. Wondering about the memories they hadn’t been able to make. And inevitably, she would recall the images of James’ and Lily’s coffins lying next to each other, covered in flowers. 

That was a con to joining the Order; she was subjected to death again. As she thought about it, she was subject to that whether she was in the Order or not. The attacks proved that. Soaping away the grime, Kristin also realized that rejoining the Order meant rejoining the Wizarding world. She’d be breaking her vow. 

Perhaps she should move back to Rio. It was easier to live a Muggle lifestyle there. But she knew Voldemort’s power was eventually going to extend there as well. She’d never escape her magical past, no matter how hard she tried. With a sigh, Kristin realized she needed to return to the Wizarding world. A return to the Order of the Phoenix.

Her mother was going to kill her. 


	4. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: As I’ve stated, this story goes AU after Order of the Phoenix. There is an explanation here in this chapter. 
> 
> Once again, thanks to madhermit for her help!

### Chapter Four

It took Kristin a week to get back to Mad-Eye. She had a store to clean and reopen after all. Lucy, thankfully, didn’t quit though Kristin offered her time off for trauma. “No, I need to get back to work. It’ll help me feel normal again,” she replied, picking up books. Amelia swept up debris that had blown in with the Death Eaters. Kenneth and Wilhelmina were busy in their own section, supervised by Michael. He had just been cleared for work by the healers.

He was the only one Kristin had confided her decision to. Luckily, he was very understanding. “You do what you have to do,” he told her.

“I will. And remember, absolute secrecy.”

“Of course,” he vowed.

Kristin grew more confident of her decision with each passing trip to Dunkirk. The burnt out buildings, the memorials, the tolling bells from nearby churches—it was only going to get worse if she didn’t do something to help. Once the store was up and running, she sent a message to Mad-Eye.

It was two days after the message was sent that Kristin found herself apparating for the first time in fifteen years. Arriving in a London alley completely intact, she gave a soft prayer of thanks to whoever was watching out for her before heading for the street. Mad-Eye had sent a short missive with only a street name, Grimmauld Place. She had spent the last day racking her brain for a reason why it sounded familiar.

She turned a corner, noting a row of fancy yet olden looking townhouses. She walked along the lighted sidewalk, spying Mad-Eye and Albus Dumbledore waiting for her. Kristin smiled, picking up the pace. Dumbledore looked the same; she doubted he actually aged. A popular Hogwarts legend claimed he was immortal. There were days she believed it might actually be true. Today was one of them.

Dumbledore greeted her warmly, hugging her. “Welcome back, my dear,” he said, eyes twinkling. Kristin had the sneaking suspicion he knew she’d return all along, even as he said good-bye to her in her old flat all those years ago. Before she could respond, he handed her a sheet of paper. “Read it quickly, for the message will disappear shortly.”

Unfolding the paper, she read the words written on it: “The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place.”

When she had arrived a few moments ago, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye had been standing in front of 10 Grimmauld Place. Now, they were standing before 12 Grimmauld Place. It looked like the other townhouses on this quiet block, but Kristin felt a darkness to the place. “Best be going in. Neighbors tend to call the police,” Mad-Eye said, pushing her along.

“Gee, wonder why,” Kristin replied sarcastically. She heard a soft chuckle from Dumbledore.

Mad-Eye ignored her comment. “You can apparate directly into the house now or use the door. Your choice.”

“I think I’ll use the door. Seems more civilized.”

“You mean more Muggle. Take their excuse for transportation in?”

“I was sorely tempted. What’s with the Muggle hatred?”

“I don’t hate Muggles,” Mad-Eye defended.

Kristin sighed. “Only my decision to live like one for the past fifteen years?”

Mad-Eye had no response. By then, they were standing in a parlor. Mad-Eye stalked off, most likely to where Dumbledore had gone during their discussion. He left Kristin alone with the two occupants of the room. She recognized both of them; Nymphadora Tonks was glaring at her from across the room. It made Kristin slightly uneasy.

The other occupant was the African man who she had also seen the day of the attack. He approached her now, smiling. “How is your store?” he asked.

“Cleaned up and reopened. The spells my father placed on it thankfully held up so there was no damage.” Kristin held out her hand. “Kristin Wright.”

“Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Nice to meet you. Any idea where Dumbledore went?”

Shacklebolt pointed down the hall. “Try the kitchen. If he isn’t there, Molly will be. She might have an idea. Misses nothing in this house.”

Kristin thanked him and walked quickly by Tonks, refusing to meet the other’s eye. _Will have to be careful around her,_ she noted as she entered the hall.

It was a short trek to the kitchens she found. A long wooden table was set up though no one sat at it. Over the stove, a plump red-headed woman stirred a pot of something. Her robes were handmade, patched several times over and worn. She seemed approachable and, in a way, reminded Kristin of her own mother. Kristin figured she must be the Molly Shacklebolt was talking about.

Deciding the worst that could happen was that this Molly would try to feed her, Kristin stepped forward to introduce herself. A voice, though, rung out from the hallway. “Dear Molly, has Dumbledore called the meeting to order?”

A man appeared on the step that led to the kitchen. Kristin froze in shock. His clothes weren’t so ratty—in fact, he wore a neat burgundy robe. He wore shoes as well—boots. And his hair was combed into a neat ponytail. He showed signs of being gaunt, though it appeared he was being well fed now. This, though, was the man from her dream, the one that had frightened her so. Who was he?

Molly sighed, turning from the stove. “Sirius, do you think we’d honestly start without you? Dumbledore’s just arrived. He’s talking with Arthur and Mad-Eye…Oh, hello, dear. You are?”

This last part was aimed at Kristin but she didn’t hear it. Sirius? This was Sirius Black? _Bellatrix mentioned he escaped Azkaban…My stars, he escaped Azkaban!_

Kristin collapsed onto the wooden bench as Sirius approached her. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, love! Do not worry, I’m not the evil monster they say I am, am I, Molly?”

“Just a nuisance,” Molly replied. “Is she alright?”

“I’ll check.” Sirius crouched down, looking directly into her eyes. His own grey ones still drew her, but the emptiness she found within their depths scared her. Kristin focused on his face instead. Wrinkles lined it and his cheekbones were more prominent than ever.  
Sirius gasped. “My word…Kiki, is that you?”

The use of her old nickname roused her from her stupor. She moved her lips, but nothing came out. “Here, dear, let me get you some water,” Molly offered. A glass was soon placed before her and Kristin took several gulps.

Sirius sat next to her. “Didn’t recognize you at first. You’re tan, Kiki! Where were you that that happened?”

She was spared from answering when Dumbledore called the meeting to order. People began pouring in, some familiar faces, many new. There were a few young redheaded men who called Molly “Mum” as they entered the kitchen. They glanced curiously at Kristin, who continued to chug her water.

Someone slid next to her. Kristin looked over. Though his face was weary and his brown hair now streaked with grey, she knew it was Remus Lupin. “Look, Moony, Kiki’s back!” Sirius announced, throwing his arm around her. Remus offered a friendly smile; Kristin returned it with a shaky one of her own.

Dumbledore’s voice drew her attention to his end of the table. Mad-Eye sat next to him while Snape sat on the other side. His dark eyes were locked on Sirius and Kristin. Oddly, it was still comforting to her. She slowly grew aware of what Dumbledore was saying and soon lost herself in the familiar workings of the Order of the Phoenix.

“And lastly, I wish to extend a warm welcome to our newest member. Actually, she is a returning member, an original member of the Order of the Phoenix. Kristin Wright,” Dumbledore said, motioning to Kristin. She smiled at everyone, cheeks tinted pink as their eyes fixed on hers. With that, he ended the meeting.

Kristin wanted to talk to Snape, but Sirius and Remus had other plans. Sirius’ arm was still resting on her shoulders, holding her down. As he passed, she was tempted to call out to Snape but decided against it. She did want to talk to her friends, after all. _I can always talk to him later._  
The kitchen quickly emptied and Remus stood. “Tea?” he asked. Kristin nodded.

“So, Kiki, you never answered my question. Where have you been?” Sirius asked. As Remus set a cup before her, Kristin told them about her Muggle life in Rio de Janeiro. She had a rapt audience.

When she finished, Sirius let out a low whistle. “I’m impressed. And a bit jealous. Aren’t you, Moony? We could’ve been soaking up sun in Brazil with Kiki this entire time.”

Remus smiled. “I think Kristin has a few questions of her own to ask,” he said gently.

“Yes,” she said looking at Sirius. “Why the hell aren’t you in Azkaban?”

“Right. That.” Sirius’ smile fell. “I escaped. Managed to keep my sanity around all those Death eaters, turned into a dog and swam to freedom. I had to protect Harry.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for that?”

Sirius looked wounded. He stood up to leave, she guessed, but Remus stopped him. “She doesn’t know the whole story, Padfoot. Tell her.”

Under Remus’ stare, Sirius slowly sat down again. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. A few strands fell out of his ponytail, hanging around his face. “I wasn’t Lily and James’ Secret Keeper,” he said.

Kristin’s mouth fell open as words failed her again that night. “What?” she finally squeaked out. “That’s impossible. You’d be the first person James would ask.”

“I was. I turned him down because of how obvious I would be. I was worried that, while I would die for any of you, they would manage to get the information out of me before that. But if I didn’t know, Lily and James would be safe. And the Death Eaters would never go after who I had suggested.”

“Well, it clearly wasn’t me or Remus.” Kristin received a nod of confirmation from Remus. “It wasn’t Amity, was it?” Kristin panicked. She couldn’t see Amity betraying them, but the timing of her disappearance was suspect. What if the Death Eaters had found her, done something horrible to Amity and Elysia and gotten the information? What if that was the reason Snape said Elysia wasn’t enrolled in Hogwarts?

He shook his head. “She didn’t want to be entangled in Order business with Elysia to care for, remember?”

“Right.” Kristin thought about it. Who else does that leave? Her conversation with Bellatrix came back to her. “Peter? Oh my stars, it’s Peter. He was the mole?”

Remus and Sirius nodded. Sirius’ eyes grew dark as he clenched his hands into fists. “I suggested the rat bastard. And he turned them over.” He brought his fists down on the table, causing Kristin to jump. “Excuse me. I need a moment.”

Her concerned brown eyes followed Sirius as he left the room. She turned back to Remus. “Is he always like this?”

“Depends,” he responded. “Sometimes he tries to act like the Sirius we knew in Hogwarts. Witty, intelligent, charming. Sometimes he gets all moody like this. Belligerent, silent, numb. We do our best to rouse him from those moods, but it’s difficult. None of us can understand the torture of twelve years in Azkaban.”

“Tru…Twelve years? Sirius busted out of Azkaban three years ago?” Kristin asked. “Why didn’t my mother send me the story about his innocence?”

“Because there wasn’t one. Sirius hasn’t been cleared of the charges. Peter is back with the Death Eaters and Sirius is a prisoner in this house.”

“I guess I would be moody too,” Kristin said with a sigh. She rested her forehead on the table for a few moments. “Sorry. It’s a bit much to process at once.”

“I understand.”

Once Kristin had composed herself, she picked her head up. “So, where’s Amity? And Elysia?”

Remus squirmed before shrugging. “Safe,” he said.

Kristin glared at him. “That’s it? You did get in touch with them after Voldemort was vanquished, right?”

Remus stood up. “I’m going to go check on Sirius,” he said before hastily leaving the room.

“Oh no! Remus John Lupin, you are not avoiding this conversation. Get back here!” Kristin tried to follow him but found her path blocked by someone wearing black. She didn’t need to look up to know who it was. “Severus, please, let me pass.”

“No. We need to talk.”

“Take a number. Line forms in the kitchen,” she replied, deadpan. “Now if you’ll excuse me?”

She tried to sidestep Snape but he caught her easily. He turned her around, leading Kristin back into the kitchen. “Sit,” he instructed. Seeing no other option, she obeyed. “So…When were you going to tell me about this?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I needed your permission.” Kristin crossed her arms.

“Not my permission. I just wish you had talked to me about it.”

“Why? We broke up, remember?”

That was the wrong thing to say. Snape grew tense and his expression soured quickly. “Oh, I remember, Kiki,” he practically spat out Sirius’ nickname for her. “See you’re already cozying up to Sirius. Like them dangerous?”

“Sirius is not dangerous and you know that.” Snape snorted, annoying Kristin. “No, really. Look, did he torture you in school? Yes. Were you always the innocent party? No. You pulled your own share of crap against the Marauders.”

Snape had a selective memory, she knew. He remembered every wrong done to him but conveniently forgotten every wrong he had done. Kristin probably didn’t know everything done in the Marauder-Snape war. Until Amity began dating Remus, the three friends tried to avoid the boys’ antics as best they could. Even after their group meshed together, the boys still didn’t always include the girls in on their plans. They knew that none of them would approve.

  


Kristin though knew more than the Marauders, maybe even Snape, probably guessed. In her sixth year, she and Snape were in advanced potions. Both excelled in the course due to intelligence and hard work. Hard work required dedication, which was why Kristin and Snape were both in the potions lab one Saturday working on their homework assignment.

Or at least Kristin was. They had been assigned to make a rather difficult potion the purpose of which she no longer recalled. It had to be bottled and turned into Professor Slughorn before the next class. So Kristin had woken up early that day, eating breakfast with Amity, James and Sirius before their Quidditch practice. They had departed upon leaving the Great Hall, with Kristin heading downstairs.

She hadn’t been surprised to see Snape there. She had been surprised when he didn’t greet her. Despite the animosity between the two houses and her association with the Marauders, Snape was always somewhat civil to her. But Kristin assumed he was busy with his own work and just hadn’t noticed anyone else enter the lab. She took a seat at a table on the opposite side of the room, setting up the needed equipment and ingredients for the assignment.

Kristin was soon absorbed in her work—the cutting, the measuring, the stirring, etc. After a decent amount of time had lapsed, she was supposed to let the potion sit and simmer for about twenty minutes. After turning the hourglass, she pulled a book from her bag to pass the time. She was going through a mystery phase, devouring the books of Agatha Christie.

She tried not to get too lost in And Then There Were None, needing to keep an eye on the hourglass. As she checked it again—five minutes to go—Kristin scanned the room for any changes. No one else had entered but Snape’s actions caught her eye. He was carefully measuring a yellow liquid into four different vials. This surprised her; the homework directions said the potion was to be a “sickly green color.” The phrase stuck in her mind because Sirius had made a slew of jokes about it when he read the instructions. “Is one of the directions to show the potion a picture of Snape?” Sirius snickered.

Now, she tried to remember all the potions that resulted in a yellow color. Particularly a bright yellow. There were only two potions she could think of. One was a simple healing one while the other was an itching potion. She concluded it had to be that, probably the latest in his little war against the Marauders. If only he didn’t retaliate, then Sirius would move on to another target. Well, at least this seemed harmless enough.

Her own potion distracted her. She removed it from the flame, letting it cool. As it did so, Kristin was pleased to see it turn into the sickly green color it was supposed to. Relieved that she did everything correctly, she quickly bottled it and left it on the professor’s desk. As she stretched out her sore muscles, Kristin realized she was alone in the classroom.

Curiosity brought her over to Snape’s desk. She wanted to confirm the potion she decided he had made. A quick glance at the papers scattered across the surface though soon confused and frightened her. Kristin knew that Snape was a potions genius. But here before her was the proof. Snape had created a brand new potion.

Sitting in his abandoned seat, Kristin poured over his notes. She was impressed with his work. But she was alarmed by the fact that he didn’t state a purpose for the potion. All that was written on the page was three question marks. Snape was about to use the potion on the Marauders without knowing the consequence.

Leaving behind her books and bag, Kristin raced from the potions lab. She tried to figure out where Snape was going and cursed his head start. Reaching an upper level, Kristin found a clock. Lunch time. That gave her an idea of what Snape might be planning, sending her to the Great Hall.

The Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table. James sat between Lily and Sirius with Amity between Remus and Peter across the way. All six had silver goblets containing what Kristin hoped was only pumpkin juice. Before joining her friends, she looked over to the Slytherin table. Snape was sitting there, not eating. He was watching the Gryffindor table intently.

Kristin hurried over to her friends. “Don’t drink anything,” she hissed.

They looked at her oddly. “Kiki, I think you inhaled one too many potion fumes. Do you need to go to the hospital wing? We can play doctor,” Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She resisted the urge to slap him, repeating her plea. Her friends decided to humor her and refused to drink their pumpkin juice.

She wasn’t sure how to progress, but Snape was discovered through his own carelessness. Slughorn had returned to his classroom to see if anyone had left the homework for him. He found Kristin’s abandoned book bag as well as Snape’s notes. Like Kristin, Slughorn was intrigued by Snape’s new potion. Unaware of Snape’s intent, the professor wanted to discuss it further with his student. Slughorn and Dumbledore were horrified when Kristin brought her friends’ goblets and claimed Snape put the potion in there. A house elf voluntarily took a sip and was instantly sick. Madam Pomfrey did not want to imagine what would’ve happened had all four Marauders drank Snape’s intended dose.

Snape was assigned a month of detention and fifty points had been taken from Slytherin. A few days later, Snape and Kristin were alone in a hall. He pushed her against the wall, wand at her throat. “Why did you do that?” he asked, hissing.

Kristin struggled against his grasp, but it was no use. Snape was already half a foot taller than her and held her so that her feet barely scraped the floor. She tried to kick out but kept getting nothing but air. Finally, she gave up the fight and went lax. “What you did was dangerous,” she said, glaring at him.

“Like your friends haven’t done dangerous stunts before.”

“And they’ve been stopped. This time, you needed to be stopped.”

“Self-righteous little—”

“Oi, Snape, let her go!” Sirius charged down the hallway, face growing red. His wand was out and pointed at the boy. “Unless you want to get expelled from the school. I don’t care.”

With one more glare, Snape released her. He left the hallway wordlessly as Kristin threw her arms around Sirius. “My White Knight!” she declared happily.

He hugged her back. “Glad I came through. Who knows what that snake would’ve done to you? I think until he cools off, you shouldn’t travel alone.”

And she didn’t for the next month. Someone always went with her everywhere. It was sweet, annoying and guilt-inducing at the same time. But lying in bed at night, thoughts about how her friends were being burdened with her were not what plagued Kristin. It was the cold look in Snape’s eyes. She had seen it before but never directed at her. Now that it had been, she never wanted to see it again. 

  


The same look was back in Snape’s eyes now as he sat across from her in the kitchen. This time, though, Kristin was more annoyed than frightened by it. “Lay off it,” she warned.

Snape lurched across the table, black eyes meeting her brown ones. “You brought me into this,” he said in a low, menacing voice. “So, no, I won’t ‘lay off it,’ like you suggested. We need to have a little talk.”

“Still pestering the poor girl, Severus? Why don’t you go fly back to your cave?” Sirius was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. Though his pose appeared casual, Kristin could tell he was ready to pounce should the situation call for it.

“Leave us alone, Black,” Snape snapped back.

“No. This is my house and you’re bothering my friend.”

Standing, Snape glared at Sirius. “We still need to talk,” he told Kristin. She only nodded in response. Her heart was beating fast but she didn’t know if it was from fear or excitement. It had been a long time since she and Snape had been that close. Even with the look in his eye, she had to admit he still took her breath away.

As Snape swept from the room, he stopped before Sirius. The two shared a hateful look that had a meaning Kristin wished she knew. The moment passed as Snape stepped from the room.

Sirius sat down across from Kristin as Remus also re-entered the kitchen. “Why is Snape in such a mood?” he asked.

Sirius scoffed. “When isn’t the greasy git in a mood?”

Remus leveled a look that spoke volumes almost as loud as the one that had passed between Sirius and Snape. Kristin’s curiosity got the best of her. “What is going on here?” she asked.

“Nothing but three old friends catching up,” Sirius replied. “Right, Moony?”

Kristin wasn’t fooled. “Oh no. Something happened between you and Severus. Tell me.”

Silence filled the room as her stomach clenched with nerves. Snape must’ve told him about why she had broken up with Snape. It was the only thing. Which meant Sirius knew how Kristin had once felt about her. Now, though, she wasn’t quite certain of her feelings. Perhaps she was pushing Sirius toward a conversation neither were ready to have.

The man sighed loudly. “I owe Snape a life debt,” he announced. Sirius looked directly at Lupin. “Doesn’t mean I have to be nice to him.”

Relief flooded through Kristin, soon followed by confusion. “But how?”

Remus took over. “A few months ago, things were chaotic. The Ministry denied You-Know-Who’s return and sought to undermine Dumbledore every chance they got. He had been forced to flee Hogwarts or face going to Azkaban.”

Kristin gasped; she hadn’t realized how far the Ministry had gone to maintain the belief Voldemort hadn’t returned. “How awful! But what does it have to do with Sirius’ life debt?”

“It left Harry vulnerable,” Sirius replied, bringing his fist down on the table. “Albus Dumbledore is the only person that monster fears and they removed Harry from his protection.”

“You-Know-Who discovered he had a mental connection with Harry and used it to his advantage,” Remus explained. He and Sirius alternated in telling the story and soon, Kristin could see it unfold in her mind’s eye as if she was reading a book.

  


Sirius had challenged Remus to a game of Wizard chess to pass the evening. The house was empty as no meeting was scheduled for the night. Since his exile from Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been alternating between here and McGonagall’s Scottish cottage. His own on the Welsh coast was under constant surveillance as the Ministry longed to bring him in. Sirius was glad for the man’s company and missed him on nights such as this.

As Remus considered his next move, they heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening. They exchanged questioning looks before Snape entered the room, black eyes focused on Sirius. For his part, Sirius didn’t know if his rival looked more relieved or alarmed by the man’s presence.

“Can we help you, Severus?” Remus asked.

“The headmaster—Albus—I need to speak with him. Immediately,” Snape replied.

Sirius scowled. “He’s not here. Is something wrong with Harry?”

Snape did not respond. He instead sent his patronus from the room with a message for Dumbledore. Once the task was completed, Snape began to pace.

His behavior concerned Remus and Sirius. Worst case scenarios were running through their heads. “Will you tell us what is going on?” Sirius barked.

“Not yet,” Snape replied. “I want to wait for Dumbledore.”

As if on cue, Dumbledore entered the house. “What is the matter, Severus?” he asked, entering the room.

“It’s Potter, sir,” Snape said.

Sirius pushed the man against a wall, black robes held tightly in his clenched fists. “Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” Sirius snarled. “I have every right to know when Harry is in trouble.”

“Sirius, put Severus down,” Remus coaxed his friend. “This isn’t helping Harry.”

“Remus is right, Sirius.” Dumbledore placed a hand on Sirius’ arm. It went lax under his hand and finally, Sirius released his grip on Snape’s robes. He pushed Snape into the wall again for good measure before walking back to his seat. Sitting back down, Sirius faced Snape and crossed his arms.

Snape remained against the wall as Dumbledore stepped in front of him, partially blocking Sirius’ view. “What is happening?” Dumbledore’s voice was stern.

“I was called to Umbridge’s office earlier, where she was interrogating Potter and his friends.” He paused to let Sirius growl in anger as Dumbledore shook his head. When the moment passed, Snape continued. “He told me, in code, that be believed the Death eaters had Sirius at the Ministry. Specifically, the Department of Mysteries.”

Dumbledore said something under his breath which sounded like a curse. “Voldemort is trying to lure Harry out so as to get the prophecy.”

Sirius launched himself from the chair. Remus caught him in time, holding Sirius’ arms back before the man could hurt Snape. “You were supposed to teach him to block Voldemort out for this very reason!”

“He wasn’t a very good student,” Snape replied, “as usual.”

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. “You promised me, Severus,” he said softly. “We’ll talk about this later. Right now, we need to assemble the Order and quickly. Who knows what Harry will do?”

“We need to act. Harry’s going to go down to the Ministry. We all know it,” Sirius said.

Remus nodded. “He does tend to rush in to save the day.”

“Which is why we need to assess the situation to determine the correct response,” Dumbledore said. He looked at Sirius. “Do you have any way of contacting Harry?”

Sirius pulled away from Remus’ grasp. “I do,” he said. Without waiting, Sirius walked upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the trunk that sat at the foot of his bed. Digging through everything that he had placed into the chest, Sirius grew frantic.

Remus found him a few minutes later, kneeling and surrounded by several items. He was hunched over, head in hands. “What’s the matter?” Remus asked.

“The mirror I gave Harry for Christmas. It’s gone,” Sirius moaned. “It’s the best way to contact him.”

“We’ll figure out another way,” Remus comforted Sirius. “Come downstairs.”

“Not yet.” Sirius stood, looking around his room. “Perhaps I mislaid it, forgot where I really put it. I’m going to keep searching. I’ll be down once I am certain I cannot find it.”

Remus nodded and left Sirius to his quest. The man tore his bedroom apart, finding every secret compartment from his childhood. He tried to think of every spot he may have placed the mirror. As he surveyed the damage in his room, Sirius did not pity the house elf that would have to clean it up. It hit him then—Kreacher! Twisting his mouth into a scowl, Sirius went to find his house elf. 

Kreacher was a wrinkly, bitter creature who lurked about the Black family home. He had worked for the family for years, since before Sirius was born. There was a story that he was part of Walburga Black’s dowry which explained Kreacher’s continued loyalty to the woman despite her death. Sirius didn’t like Kreacher and the feeling was mutual. Black family heirlooms had been slowly disappearing from their locations. Sirius long suspected Kreacher was taking them and hiding them from him, the blood traitor. It was easy to overlook as Sirius had no interest in anything taken before. And even if he did, Kreacher wouldn’t take them out of the house. 

“Kreacher!” Sirius bellowed through the house. “Show yourself!”

With a _pop!_ the house elf appeared, hunched over before Sirius. “Master called,” he sniveled. 

“Yes, I did. Did you take a mirror from my room?”

“Why would Kreacher take a mirror from Master’s room? There is mirrors all over the manor for Kreacher to use.”

“Don’t play with me, Kreacher. You know this is a special mirror that’s been in my family for ages.” Sirius felt the anger boil in his veins.

Kreacher’s face contorted in his own rage. “You’s not a Black! Mistress threw you out of family! You own nothing in house!” 

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Before he could respond, he heard his name being called from another room. He addressed his house elf sternly. “Do not go anywhere, Kreacher. That’s an order. I will return.”

Walking into the next room, he was surprised to see how many people had congregated already. “What’s going on?” he asked Remus. 

“We know Harry has left Hogwarts. We think he’s heading for the Ministry. A group is going to help him.” 

“I want to go.”

Remus shook his head. “It’s too dangerous, Sirius.” 

Sirius didn’t listen and pressed his way through the crowd, trying to get to Dumbledore. Snape stepped in front of him, halting him. “Move aside. This is important,” Sirius said, annoyed. 

Snape shook his head. “I can’t. Lupin is right. It would be too dangerous for you to go out.”

“Why do you care?” Sirius snapped. 

Snape closed his eyes, as if contemplating his answer. “Because if this is how Potter reacts when he thinks you are in trouble, I would hate to do so what he would do if you were dead.” He opened his eyes. “And while I don’t care for Potter, I know we need to keep him from doing anything stupid if we wish to defeat Voldemort.” 

Sirius paused for a moment. Snape’s line of thought was correct. But it was still suspect that the man was willingly helping him. Why? Perhaps it was a way to lure him to do something stupid enough to hurt either himself or Harry. Shaking his head, he pushed past Snape. “Nice try. I’m going,” he said. “Someone has to watch out for Harry.” 

He heard Snape sigh behind him. “Stupefy” was whispered before everything went dark around Sirius. 

When he came to later, Kreacher was watching him with glee. “Is phony Master hurt?” the elf asked. 

“Go away, Kreacher,” Sirius growled. “That’s an order.”

“Yes, master.”

Kreacher disappeared as Sirius sat up on the couch. _At least they had the decency to put me on the couch before leaving me here alone,_ he thought. 

Standing, Sirius was disappointed to find only a worried Mrs. Weasley cooking in the kitchen. She was muttering to herself as she stirred a pot of something. “Have I been out long?” he asked. 

Molly stopped, looking at him with red rimmed eyes. “You’ve been out nearly as long as they’ve been gone. Which is far too long.” She looked at the clock. “Too long.” 

Sirius brought Molly in for a hug, comforting her. “It’ll be fine. They are probably there cleaning up the mess while Fudge stands around and does his best impersonation of a fish.” 

He heard Molly chuckle, feeling her bury her face in his shirt. They stood in the kitchen, listening to the clock tick the minutes away. Sirius tried to hide it, but he was just as worried as Molly. Possible outcomes flashed in his head—all ending badly for Harry. Closing his eyes, he tried to will the images away. It wasn’t working. _Everything is okay,_ he kept repeating to himself. _Everything is okay._

“Molly! Molly, come quick!” Tonks yelled through the house. Before Sirius could blink, Molly had pulled away and was dashing from the kitchen. Sirius followed her. 

Remus was lying on the couch, blood trickling from a wound on his head. Arthur sat next to him, sweater torn and covered in a fine dust. Molly knelt before Remus, casting healing charms. “What happened? Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked. 

“He was escorted back to Hogwarts with the others,” Arthur explained. “Safe and sound, if a bit bruised and scratched.” 

Both Sirius and Molly sighed in relief. “And Dumbledore?” Sirius asked. 

“Stayed behind to help Fudge with the damage control. The man now has to admit the truth. Dumbledore by his side will help calm some of the fear.” Arthur stopped his explanation for a coughing jag. 

Molly shook her head. “Let’s get you a glass of water.” She pulled Arthur gently into the kitchen. 

Remus sat up as Sirius plopped down next to him. “What happened?” he asked. 

“It was an ambush. Voldemort came with several Death Eaters. We arrived just in time to save Harry and his friends.”

Sirius shook his head. “I should’ve been there. When I see Snape next, I’m going to…”

“Thank him,” Remus interrupted. “He most likely saved your life.”

“What? How?”

Remus grew solemn. “Emmaline Vance came with us and covered Harry during the ensuing fight with the Death Eaters. Bellatrix seemed particularly eager to get him and got Emmaline. She passed through the veil in the Department of Mysteries.” 

The color drained from his face. If Sirius had gone, he would’ve been the one covering Harry. And Bellatrix would’ve gone after him just to punish him for betraying the family. If Snape hadn’t knocked him unconscious, Sirius could’ve been the one who died. 

  


“And that’s why I owe Snape a life debt. Unfortunately, he knows it and has been lording it over me. What did you ever see in him?” Sirius asked. 

Many things. None of which I’m going to share with you. She decided to just shrug in response before patting Sirius’ hand. “I’m glad you’re still alive.” Kristin took Remus’ hand. “Both of you.” 

The two men smiled. With the lull in conversation, she decided it was time to make her exit and stood. “Well, gentlemen, it’s getting late and I need to return to Kent. I hate to leave…”

“Then don’t. We’ve got beds here. You’re more than welcome to one,” Sirius said quickly, also standing. 

“Sirius, let the poor girl go home to her own bed,” Remus said, entering the kitchen. He hugged her tightly and she whispered her thanks into his ear. 

Next, Sirius enveloped her in a tight embrace. Pulling away, he said, “If you ever need to though, there will always be a bed here for you.” 

“Thank you, Sirius. I’ll see you both later,” she said before turning to leave 12 Grimmauld Place. 


	5. Tensions

### Chapter Five

It took some time for Kristin to handle juggling her duties at the store as well as her duties with the Order. Michael helped her greatly, though she felt guilty. She had moved to Rio to help him, not burden him more. “You are helping me,” he insisted. “You are here every day. You work hard and the customers love you.”

“But I’m now going to be running off on you every now and then,” she continued.

Michael sighed in exasperation. “Are you trying to talk yourself out of the Order?”

Kristin was taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“I told you it was perfectly fine to join the Order. I’m glad you’ve rejoined. Despite everything that happened, I know you really were proud of the work you did with them and the Auror corps. I understand why you don’t want to be an Auror anymore, but at least you’re in the Order. But now you’re scared. I don’t know why, but you are.”

His sister crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. “I’m not scared of anything,” she insisted, head held high.

Michael rolled his own chair over to her desk. “I’m your brother. Drop the act. You get scared, I know it. You’re allowed to show it around me. You don’t have to be brave all the time.”

As her brother rolled away, Kristin considered this. He was right, she didn’t have to put up a brave façade for him the entire time. She could be vulnerable around him. But at the same time, she wasn’t able to lower her mask just yet.

  


Sirius greeted her warmly when Kristin arrived for the next Order meeting. She had been invited for dinner as well. Her mother was glad to see her daughter reconnecting with her old friends, though Kristin had omitted Sirius’ name when she told Philomena she wouldn’t be home for dinner. “Tell Remus that he’s welcomed here any time,” her mother instructed her.

“I will, Mama.”

“And tell him to bring Amity. And their daughter. Why don’t you have any pictures?”

Kristin sighed. “I told you that Amity took Elysia into hiding. For whatever reason, I don’t think she came back.”

“A shame. And he didn’t go looking for them? I didn’t think Remus was the kind of man who would abandon his fiancée and child.”

“There are a few things about Remus we don’t know, Mama. He’s not an open book,” Kristin said. _More to the point, there is one major thing you don’t know. And I have a sneaking suspicion that’s his reason…_

Philomena sighed. “Well, you get the information from him. Interrogate him, slip him a truth potion, anything short of the Unforgivable Curses,” her mother said.

Kristin rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her mother was too nosy for her own good. But this time, Kristin shared her wish to know more.

But she was surprised to see only Sirius waiting for her. He was dressed in another set of gray robes. Kristin wondered if he was raiding the clothing of his deceased family members as, while the look complemented him, this wasn’t his style. Sirius tended to dress modern, breaking away from his family. She remembered a few surprise visits he made when she was living in London for shopping.

The only comment she made though was: “You look quite suave tonight.”

Sirius beamed, brushing an errant strand of hair away from his face. Like the last time she saw him, it was tied back in a ponytail. “Thank you,” he replied. “Can’t go out shopping, so I have to make do. What do you think?”

“It could be worse,” Kristin said.

By this time, they had arrived at the kitchen. She had expected to find Remus waiting for them there, but the room was empty. The table had been shrunk to fit only two people. A white lace tablecloth was laid over it and there were only two settings. A single candle stick floated between the two. Kristin suddenly felt underdressed. She had refused to readopt the Wizarding style of clothing. Tonight, she was wearing a pair of jeans, a short sleeve shirt and a nice pink cardigan. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail.

“Uh…Where’s Remus?” she asked.

Sirius sighed. “He’s preoccupied,” he said. “So it’s just the two of us. Come on. Molly’s been teaching me to cook while I’ve been cooped up in here. I’m excited for you to try some of my best dishes.”

Kristin sat down as Sirius poured some wine for her. As he served her a helping of shrimp and pasta, she suddenly felt uneasy. Unsure why, Kristin pushed that thought aside, determined to enjoy her time with Sirius. “I hope Remus is okay,” she said, taking a sip.

“I think he will be, in time.”

“Well, someone’s being vague.”

Sirius smiled. “Try your food,” he said.

“Now you’re avoiding the topic. What’s going on?”

“Fine,” Sirius said, sighing. “Amity is back.”

Kristin had been about to take a bite, but Sirius’ statement caused her to drop her fork in surprise. “What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I wanted to have a nice dinner? Because Amity’s return hasn’t been incredibly pleasant?”

“What happened?” Kristin pressed on.

Sirius closed his eyes, rubbing them. “Fine,” he said, “I surrender. Look, I wasn’t a witness to her homecoming. I saw her briefly as she came storming up the stairs. Remus followed after, holding his cheek. He wasn’t in a mood to chat either.”

Kristin sighed. “I guess it wasn’t the happiest homecoming ever. Was Elysia with her?”

Sirius shrugged. “Not that I saw. I guess she’s coming later from wherever Amity’s been hiding her,” he said.

“I guess,” Kristin added, a faraway look in her eyes. Where had her friend been all these years? What was going on?

A cough broke her thoughts. “Don’t want to have to cast a reheating charm on your food,” Sirius said.

Kristin looked down at her food, twirling a bit of the pasta on her fork. “Why Italian?”

“I only have the radio for company sometimes. Some of the Muggle programming is pretty good. One of them is a show discussing cooking. They mentioned this recipe and I wrote it down. Decided to give it a try. Go ahead.”

With nothing else to lose, Kristin raised the fork. She saluted her friend with it and put the forkful in her mouth.

  


Kristin washed the dishes as Sirius sat at the table, head in hands. “Where did I go wrong?” he moaned, reading over the recipe.

“You certain you copied everything down correctly?”

“Yes. At least, I’m pretty confident I did.”

Putting down the last dish to dry, Kristin joined Sirius at the table. She took one of his hands, holding it comfortingly. “No need to beat yourself up. No one cooks perfectly the first time,” she said. “I know I didn’t. Especially after I gave up magic and moved to Rio.”

“Really?”

Kristin laughed. “I ate out most of my first months in Rio, usually in the university cafeteria. Fortunately, a neighbor took pity on me and started to help me. While I’m not a master chef, I can at least feed myself.”

“So, there may be hope for me yet?” Sirius asked.

“Most likely. But can I ask you something?” Kristin waited for his nod. “Why do you want to learn to cook? From what I understand, Molly handles all of that on her own.”

“Molly isn’t always here,” Sirius explained. “She and Arthur are really only here during the summer. During the year, they go home.”

“Oh. But I’ve seen a house elf around here. What about…umm…”

“Kreacher? I wouldn’t trust him to not poison me.”

Kristin nodded. “I see,” she replied. “Well, don’t give up.”

“I don’t know. It seems nothing I do is good enough. I am absolutely useless here,” Sirius said. Kristin heard the anger in his tone. She wasn’t certain if he was angry at the situation or himself.

“You’re not useless,” she argued.

“Face it, Kiki. The only reason I’m in the Order is because I let them use my house.”

“There’s more to it than that and you know it, Sirius. You are an original member; you’ve been through this before. Your knowledge about the dark arts is invaluable. Look at this place—you were surrounded by it as a child!”

Sirius made an odd noise. “I’m not as surrounded or as knowledgeable as Snape, though,” he protested.

Kristin groaned in frustration. “Look, if you want to have a pity party, have one. I don’t care to be a guest though.”

She started to stand, but Sirius caught her arm. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Let’s just…do something. Anything.”

It was the pleading that stopped her. She had never heard Sirius Black sound like that in all the years she had known him. He sounded so lost and alone. It frightened her while inciting sympathy as well. Kristin sat down again, staring at him. “Okay. We’ll do something. Wizard chess?”

“What? We’re both horrible at that.”

“So? You said something we can do, not something we can win.”

Sirius smiled. “Good point. Come on, let’s see who can do worse.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kristin declared, following her friend out.

  


The next week, Kristin arrived at the order for the meeting with a small package under her arm. She weaved through the crowd, still avoiding Tonks. Eventually, she found Sirius. “There you are! I have something for you,” she announced, slightly out of breath.

“You do? What?”

Kristin handed him the package, wrapped in brown paper. Sirius took questioningly. “Open it!” She bounced slightly. “Open it! Open it!”

Sirius laughed. “Calm down. It’s not like it’s Christmas.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of Christmas in July?”

“No, I haven’t. I hope you forgive the fact I don’t have anything for you,” Sirius replied, opening up the package. Three books slid out onto the table.

Kristin picked one up, proudly displaying it. “They’re cook books.”

“What?”

“Cook books. People use them when they cook. It helps you get the recipe right,” Kristin explained. “I don’t think you should give up your culinary pursuits just yet.”

“Not what I meant when I asked for some reading material.” Sirius chuckled. “Thank you. I promise you can get to eat my first meal.”

“Sounds like a date then,” Kristin said, feeling slightly smug. “Do you know where I can find Remus? I want to talk to him.”

“I don’t know, probably off licking his wounds,” Sirius replied, flipping through one of her books.

Kristin’s mood dampened. “Sirius, aren’t you more concerned?” she asked.

Sighing, he put the book down. “Of course I am. But Remus won’t talk to me. I can’t even get Amity to talk to me. And they’re living in my house!”

Kristin took his hand to comfort him. “Things will get better. I know they will. Maybe it will help if I talk to them?”

“Good luck,” Sirius replied. “First you have to get them out of their rooms.”

  


That was a great feat, Kristin quickly learned. When Remus refused to open her door after her polite knock, she decided to throw etiquette to the wind. She just kept knocking, starting to beat out a rhythm that reminded her of the Latin dances back in Rio. “Come on, Remus, open up!” she said, sing-song. “I won’t stop until you do.”

She heard the door unlock and stepped back, smiling in victory. It drooped though, when she saw Remus’ appearance. Kristin had seen him a few times after his transformation and he was reaching that state. His hair was unkempt and his stubble was starting to almost be a beard. He wore a near threadbare shirt and pajama pants under a worn out bathrobe. There were dark bags under his eyes.

“Can I help you?” His tone was brisk and unfriendly.

Kristin didn’t let that deter her. She turned up the wattage on her smile. “Care to let a good friend in?”

“Not really.”

This surprised her. She dropped her smile and crossed her arms. “Between you and Sirius, I’ve had enough of self-pity. So, here’s what you are going to do. First, shower. I advise shaving but I think you might be able to pull off the beard so the decision is yours. Then, some fresh clothes if not a robe. How does that sound?”

“Like you bossing friends around like usual,” Remus bit back.

Kristin was shocked. “What? I’m trying to help you!”

“I don’t want it nor do I need it.” Shaking his head, Remus closed his door again.

“Fine! Don’t go asking for my help next time you need it. Because I’m not going to give it! Ungrateful.”

“Talking to yourself is never a good thing.” Snape was standing on the landing, arms crossed. He sneered at her.

Angry, Kristin stormed up to him. She stood on her tiptoes in hopes of looking him in the eyes. “I am not in the mood right now.”

Snape’s sneer diminished a bit, but not completely. “Family problems?” he asked.

“None of your business problems,” Kristin shot back.

“Oh, I see Sirius already has influence over you again.”

Kristin groaned in frustration. “We’re friends. We’re going to talk and spend time with each other. It’s what friends do. And don’t even go into the ‘he’s dangerous’ argument because we both know that Sirius is innocent.”

Snape’s sneer returned full force. “Of course. Right. I hope you’re happy now that you are with the person you always wanted to be with.”

That hurt more than when Remus slammed the door in her face. She steeled herself though, wanting to finish her mission. “I don’t have time for this. I need to find Amity before the meeting starts.”

“She’s visiting her parents, according to Dumbledore, and the meeting is starting. I came up here to tell you that. You better get back downstairs. I’m sure your boyfriend is feeling lonely.”

Kristin decided not to protest. She knew she deserved Snape’s dislike, perhaps even hatred. The conversation they had before she left constantly played in her mind every time she saw it. And it did so again, despite the fact she was supposed to be paying attention to the meeting.

  


She had visited Snape the day before Lily and James’ funeral. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best thing to do. Kristin was still upset and her mind was still trying to process the events of the past days. But something else had been troubling her more than the others, perhaps as a way to avoid dealing with her loss. With all the lies and secrets, she was sick and tired.

Snape had let her in and enveloped her in a comforting hug. Kristin sighed as she settled into it. It would probably boggle her friends’ minds to know that the man gave very good hugs. His voluminous robes wrapped her up, shielding her from the outside world. It made the talk they were about to have that much more painful.

“Tea?” he asked, voice rumbling in the ear pressed against his chest. She nodded, knowing he could feel it. His laughter resounded, comforting her. How could she have this conversation?

_Maybe you don’t_ , a little voice whispered inside her. Kristin pushed it away as Snape released her.

“Have a seat.” He waved a hand toward his couch. “I’ll be right back.”

Nervously, Kristin took a seat. She liked the little cottage Snape rented. He worked as the assistant to a Potions Master, hoping to earn the title himself. The pay wasn’t so great, but Snape made it work. Yes, the furniture was second hand, but it was still comfortable and tasteful.

Snape returned, carrying a tea tray. He set it down on his little coffee table and sat down next to her. “I thought out here would be more comfortable than in my kitchen,” he explained.

“It is,” Kristin agreed. _And far away from the knives._

Pouring the tea, Snape looked relaxed. Kristin knew he deserved it. After spying for the past few years, he earned a life where he wasn’t looking over his shoulder, fearing for his life. Unfortunately, he still had some more betrayal to go through.

They kept their conversation light, discussing trivial matters. She knew Snape was doing so to keep her from growing upset and she appreciated it. It made the impending conversation that much harder to have.

_Then don’t_ , the little voice insisted. Kristin pushed it away again.

She put down her teacup. “Severus, we need to have a talk,” she said.

“I guessed as much,” he replied.

Kristin took a deep breath. “It’s about our relationship,” she began. Despite preparing the speech and practicing it, she found herself at a loss for words. Her palms grew sweaty and rubbed them against her robes. “I have something to confess.”

Snape was quiet, letting her talk. And everything came out, much to her horror. Kristin had planned to deliver the news with finesse, try not to upset Snape. It wasn’t going that way. From the moment the name “Sirius” slipped from her mouth, she felt the room get colder. By the time she finished, things were downright arctic between them. The only thing she was glad about was the fact that she didn’t say “I hope we can still be friends.”

For a long time, the only things Kristin heard were the ticking clock and her own heartbeat. She wanted Snape to say something yet feared it. The tension finally got to her. Standing, Kristin started walking for the door. “I think it’s best if I leave.”

“I agree,” Snape said.

And so Kristin left. As she walked down the street, everything told her to go back and apologize. But she kept moving ahead, knowing it was pointless. There was nothing for her there.

  


Kristin still felt the coldness between them. She had hoped time would thaw it a bit and was hopeful after their initial conversation at her mother’s her first day back in England. Maybe if she hadn’t reconnected with Sirius…But that was silly. They were friends—and Sirius needed every friend he had to stand by him.

But she also wanted to fully reconcile with Snape as well. While she had dated in Rio, none of her relationships had lasted very long. After her last one ended, Kristin had tried to figure out why. She had first concluded that it was because she had never gotten over Sirius. But on further reflection, she realized it was Snape she still had feelings for. That epiphany had hit her hard one day, but once it did, she knew it was the truth. At the same time, though, she knew it was going to be difficult to win him back and at this point, she would just be happy to call him a friend.

“Kristin? Hello, Kristin.”

She started from her deep thoughts when Sirius started to shake her. “What? What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing. You just seemed faraway. You feeling all right?”

“Yes,” Kristin said, “I was just daydreaming.”

“Can’t blame you there. This meeting was especially dry. I don’t fault Moony for missing this.”

Kristin recalled her friend’s appearance earlier and sighed. “Neither do I. I hope he gets out of this mood soon. It can’t be healthy for him.”

Sirius nodded, frowning. “I don’t know what to do. In the past, I would just take him out to the pub and let him drink his troubles away. I can’t do that now.”

The two sighed before lapsing into silence. Kristin stood. “I’m going to go home. Maybe a good night’s sleep will help with a solution.”

“That sounds like a plan. I’ll walk you out.”

She and Sirius walked to the door in silence. They passed Snape on their way. He was busy studying a piece of paper and seemed not to notice them. Once their backs were to him, Kristin was certain she felt his eyes on them. Ignoring it, she said her good-byes and left.

But Snape and Lupin bothered her that night. She lay in bed, staring her ceiling. What was she to do? The answer isn’t going to magically write itself out up there, Kristin. It doesn’t work that way, even for a witch.

  


When the answer didn’t appear the next morning, Kristin was quieter than usual at the breakfast table. Her mother didn’t say anything, though it was evident she wanted to. Philomena showed some restraint for which her daughter was glad. It gave her space to think. 

Not that the sunlight helped anything. Kristin bicycled her way into work, the problems still plaguing her. So much so, she was tempted to look at the self-help section before the customers arrived but she resisted. The answer this time wasn’t in a book. She didn’t know where the answer was. 

Finally, Kristin gave up and turned to her last resort: her mother. Philomena tried to look like she hadn’t been waiting for this as the two sat at the breakfast nook. Kristin told her mother her problems, editing them slightly. She made no mention of the Order or of Sirius. Until he was proven innocent, Kristin could not risk anyone outside the Order knowing where he was. 

Philomena listened intently, saying nothing until her daughter finished. “Well?” Kristin asked, nervously. 

“I think you’re a great person, darling. You care greatly and want to make everything right. But sometimes, you can’t. And when you try in those situations, you can seem bossy. So there’s only one thing to do—back off. I know it’ll be hard, but you’re going to have to. Remus and Amity are adults and can solve their own problems.”

Philomena patted her daughter’s hand comfortingly. Kristin groaned. She knew her mother was right and didn’t like it. “What about Severus?” she asked, slightly afraid. 

“Ahh, well, that one’s your own problem. But I don’t think it’s as dire as you think it is. Things seemed fine between you two at dinner that time. That’s a start, don’t you think?”

Kristin fiddled with her empty teacup. “I guess so,” she admitted. 

Philomena smiled. “That’s the spirit! So, invite Severus out to another dinner. You can even have it here if you want. Your brother and I can give you time alone for a night.”

“Thanks, Mama, but I think I’ll just invite him to restaurant. Does Mr. Jones still own his?”

“Of course he does. He’s also been asking about you so he’ll be thrilled to give you a reservation. Just let me know the date.” 

Kristin smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” She stood. “I’m going to go upstairs for a bit.” 

“Of course, dear. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Kristin climbed up the stairs, dragging herself to her room. She plopped down on her bed, feeling like she didn’t want to do anything. But she knew if she didn’t write Snape now she’d lose her nerve. After all, she figured the worst that would happen was that he’d say “no” and they’d continue their tense relationship. 

With a sigh, Kristin picked herself up and went to her desk. She pulled out a fresh piece of paper and hoped Snape would forgive the use of pen rather than quill. It was a short message—

_Dear Severus,_

_I think we need to talk. Perhaps over dinner? I know a place that’s good and where we’ll be treated like royalty. Name the date and time that’s best for you and I will get us reservations._

_Sincerely,_   
_Kristin_

Happy with the message, Kristin folded it up. After scrawling Snape’s name on his envelope, she tried to figure out how to send it to him. She had always paid for an owl to deliver her messages but didn’t fell like walking there now. There was also the fact that she only had Muggle money on her. The local owlery didn’t take it. Kristin knew she could always ask her mother for some, but she felt slightly embarrassed about it. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. A brown owl hovered by her window. Confused, Kristin opened it to let the owl in. The bird landed on her desk, a letter in its beak. She took it carefully, unsure if the owl would bite. Once she had the letter, the bird waited. 

Kristin sighed, knowing she would have to swallow her pride this time. She realized the bird was a godsend. It was the best way to send her message to Snape. She gave it to the owl. “I don’t have any money for you,” she said, “but if you go downstairs, my mother will pay you.”

She opened the bedroom door, watching the owl fly away. Turning back to her desk, she eagerly read the note:

_Dear Kristin,_

_I feel like an awful friend. Let me make it up to you tomorrow at our favorite London café. I was happy to see it was still there! Shall we meet at 12:30? If you do not show up, know that I will not be offended._

_Yours,_  
 _Amity_

Putting the letter down, Kristin smiled. Things were starting to look better than they did a few minutes ago. 


	6. Amity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter, in which I introduce Amity—formerly Harmony from my first story. There may seem to be gaps in her story, but I didn’t want to give it all away. Amity is getting her own story, so your questions will be answered there. A thank you to madhermit, who has been a great help.

### Chapter Six

Minnie’s Café was a little restaurant not too far from the entrance to Diagon Alley. Kristin lived around here while she was an Auror and had discovered it first. After taking Lily and Amity there, the friends decided it was their “place.”

Kristin took Muggle transportation in to London. It was her first time riding the Tube and she felt like a tourist with her little map. But once she left the Underground, she soon regained her bearings and quickly located the café.

Amity was already waiting for her. Kristin was surprised to find her friend had hardly changed. While her hair was cut in a fashionable bob, it was still the same blonde color. Her bright blue eyes squinted against the noon sun. She wore Muggle apparel—a pale blue sundress with a black sweater over it. As she caught sight of her friend, Amity smiled widely.

“I am so glad you came! I was worried…It is so good to see you.” Amity embraced her friend.

Kristin returned the hug. “I was worried about you. Sirius said you hardly come out of your room.”

Amity sighed. “There is so much to tell. Why don’t we go inside?”

The two were quickly seated and a waiter came to take their drink orders. Once he was gone, Amity asked about Kristin’ life since they had parted. She was very interested about Rio and the life her friend had made for herself there. “It sounds so exotic. I wish I could take Elysia there.” Amity sighed.

“Speaking of, where is she?” Kristin asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“She’s still in France, spending time on the Riviera with friends from school.”

“The Riviera?” Kristin whistled. “I wish I was there. I’ve been back from Rio over a month and I’m still cold all the time.”

Amity nodded. “I feel the same way. Lived in the south of France for nearly sixteen years.”

“Why didn’t you come back?” Kristin asked.

Amity sighed and seemed to gather her thoughts. “I thought Remus was dead,” she finally said softly.

Kristin groaned. “That explains why Sirius said Remus was holding his cheek.”

Amity laughed, cheeks slightly growing pink. “Yes, I didn’t say a word to him. Just slapped him across the face as hard as I could.”

“Have you spoken to him since?”

“Not really, no.”

Kristin felt her friend tense up. This wasn’t how she imagined this lunch to go. She reached across the table and took Amity’s hand. “Let’s not think about that. Tell me more about my goddaughter. I feel like such an awful godmother.”

Amity shook her head. “Don’t. I’m sure if the situation was different, you’d be the best godmother possible.” She squeezed Kristin’s hand. “As for Elysia, she is well. She’s one of the best students at Beauxbatons.”

“That doesn’t surprise me! Look at her parents.”

Laughing, Amity agreed. “True, but I’m still so proud of her. And she’s also a top athlete. She’s the keeper for her Quidditch team.”

“She’s almost a mini-you! And sounding a bit too perfect. She’s a teenager! Come on, you’re her mother. There must be something that drives you up the wall raising her.”

Amity paused for a moment. “She’s very forgetful. I sometimes swear she’d forget her head if it weren’t attached.” She sighed.

Kristin laughed. “At least she’s smart.”

“True. When she remembers to do her homework. I started writing to her roommate and friend Amelie to ask her to check up on her every so often.”

“Wow,” Kristin replied.

Their conversation was interrupted as their food was brought out. They ate in silence for a bit. “Did they tell you about Sirius?” Kristin asked Amity.

Her friend nodded. “I was surprised by the story.” Amity sighed sadly. “I regret not going to Lily and James’ funeral. But I didn’t want to risk anything. Remus had promised he would send for me when it was safe. I never got that message. I grew scared, thinking the worst. After the holidays, I tried to contact you. Nothing. Then I finally found my parents—they had gone into hiding as well—and contacted them.”

“What happened? Were you hiding in France?”

“Not at first,” Amity said. “It’s a long story but France is where Elysia and ended up in the end.”

“So, why did you stay?” Kristin was riveted to the point she abandoned her meal.

Amity though continued to eat as she told her story. “With a job and Elysia in school, I felt I was too settled in France. And then I met Michel. He swept me off my feet and I married him.”

“You’re married? When will I get to meet him?”

Tears came to Amity’s eyes and a bad feeling filled Kristin. She took her friend’s hands again, this time in support. “He died,” she said softly. “He worked as an Auror in France. It was a raid. They didn’t tell me much, just that he went down fighting. It was so hard, on both Elysia and me. He was a father to her, a wonderful father.”

Amity’s voice hitched. Kristin quickly moved to sit next to her distraught friend. She wrapped her arm around her, holding her close. They sat like that for some time until Amity sat up again. Pulling out a tissue, she quickly dabbed her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize! You have a right to be upset. When did this happen?”

“About nine months ago,” Amity replied. “It still hurts.”

“Lily and James still hurt. My father still hurts,” Kristin said. She waved their waiter down, indicating she wanted the check. He nodded.

Kristin turned back to her friend. “We’re going to go someplace else. Any place you want. And we’re going to have fun.”

Amity smiled. “That sounds nice. Let me just pay…”

“Oh no. You are not paying. I am.”

“What? I’m the one who invited you! I should pay.”

The two friends continued to argue over who should pay. It was ultimately decided to split the bill. Once everything was settled, they left the café arm-in-arm. Kristin let Amity chose where they ended up. It was Regents Park, in full summer bloom. The two women found it comforting and uplifting.

They walked around the park, chatting about this and that. Amity shared a few more stories about Elysia with her friend. “Do you have any pictures?” Kristin asked after one.

Amity stopped abruptly. “Are you silly? Of course I have pictures! Do you wish to see them?”

“Yes,” Kristin laughed. “Shall we go back to Sirius’?”

Her friend hesitated before nodding. Kristin didn’t move though, confusing Amity. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

“I was just about to ask you the same,” Kristin replied. “Is there a reason you do not want to go back there?”

Amity sighed, shoulders sagging. “Remus. I’ve been avoiding him since I slapped him. It’s getting harder and I don’t think I can wait until September.”

“September?”

“I never told you why I came back to England!” Amity said. “Dumbledore wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

Kristin’s mouth fell open. “That’s great. You were excellent in that course. And you may not have worked as an Auror but you know more than me in the field. Plus the temperament for teaching. Trust me.”

“Thank you. Frankly, I’m nervous,” Amity admitted. “What if I’m rubbish?”

“I was rubbish. You’ll be amazing,” Kristin assured her.

Amity blushed. “You think so?”

“When did you get so unsure of yourself?” Kristin groaned in exasperation. The two women found a bench and collapsed rather ungracefully onto it.

“I think it’s just nerves on top of everything. Losing my husband, leaving France, finding Remus alive…” Amity sighed. “I need a holiday.”

“We could always go back to Rio for some time. I still technically have a flat down there,” Kristin suggested.

“Oh, that sounds tempting. But a little too far away right now.”

“True.” Kristin leaned back, eyes closed as she thought. “What about a day trip to Kent?”

“Kent is doable. I would love to see your mother again.”

“She would love to see you. May even refuse to let you leave.”

Amity laughed. “I wouldn’t mind. Do you want a roommate again? Like that one summer?”

Kristin smiled softly. The summer Amity was referring to had been at once the worst and best summers of her life. She had to write the toughest letters of her life to her dear friends.

_I wish I was writing you with better tidings, but I am afraid not. As you know, my father has been battling cancer for the past few years. When Mama came to pick Michael and I up from Platform 9 and ¾ last month, she warned us that Papa had grown weak. He tried to keep his spirits up for us and the last few weeks had been happy for him._

_My father passed away last night. We were all by his bedside—including Justin. It was peaceful, I’m glad to say. Mama, Michael and I are trying to be strong for each other. The funeral will be in two days and then the burial. Mama said that Dumbledore may show up. I know you two are busy with your own families. I am not asking you to drop everything to drop everything and show up—that would be selfish. I just ask that you think of me, please? I shall feel it, I know it._

The next day, Lily and Amity were at her doorstep. Bags were at their feet and Amity held a dish in her hand. “Mum sends her condolences and food,” Amity explained.

Kristin took the dish with gratitude and invited her friends inside. Philomena greeted each girl warmly, hugging them. “Why don’t you take those up to Kristin’s room? I’ll fix you up some place to sleep a bit later.”

The girls did so. Once her door was closed, Kristin flung herself at her friends. They caught her, holding her as she cried. She didn’t know who did what, but one stroked her hair while the other rubbed her back. They just sat on her bedroom floor in silence until called for dinner.

That night, Philomena transfigured a few items into cots for the girls. Kristin found spare sheets for them to use. They made up their beds, giggling. It felt like they were back in Gryffindor Tower. It felt normal. She needed normal now.

In the morning, Kristin had almost forgotten what had happened. It felt like another morning as she stretched her arms. Rolling over, she caught sight of the picture frame sitting on her nightstand. In it was a picture taken her first day of Hogwarts. She stood on Platform 9 and ¾ with the Hogwarts Express shining behind her. Her father, smiling widely, pulled her in for a tight embrace. Young Kristin didn’t know whether to look happy or look embarrassed.

Picking up the frame, Kristin hugged it close. Tears pricked her eyes and she began sobbing once more. She felt the blankets get pushed back and someone climb into bed with her. Amity encircled her friend, hugging her tightly. Kristin let the tears flow as Amity rocked her. Another pair of arms encircled her as Lily joined her friends. The three just sat there.

Kristin was always thankful for their presence during those dark days. She didn’t know if she would’ve gotten through her father’s funeral without them. That made Lily and James’ funeral more difficult. She didn’t have either of her friends with her that day. Remus tried, but he was also focused on his own grief. Severus also tried. She probably would’ve been comforted if she didn’t feel so guilty. As it was, Kristin found herself distancing herself from him at the service.  
Pushing that aside, Kristin thought of Amity and her recent loss. Did she have a support system in France? Had her parents gone out for the funeral? What about Elysia? Did her friends come? Or was she alone with her mother?

“Kristin, hello? Are you listening?”

Startled, she looked at Amity. Her friend was clearly concerned. Shaking her head, she smiled. “Sorry, spaced out for a minute. What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to head back to…home,” Amity said. She laughed a little. “I don’t even know what to call it. Especially in public.”

“I know. But I’m certain we’ll figure something out.” Kristin stood up. “Come on, let’s go…wherever.”

  


Twelve Grimmauld Place was quiet when Kristin and Amity returned, for which they were grateful. Amity led the way to her bedroom, pausing to make sure Remus was still in his room. Once given the “all clear,” the two women tiptoed into Amity’s room. As they closed the door, they collapsed in laughter.

“I feel like a schoolgirl,” Kristin said, back leaning against the door. “Sneaking back into Gryffindor Tower and all that.”

“I do as well. It feels pretty good.” Amity stood up, pulling out photo albums. “So do you want to see these?”

Kristin sat down next to her on the bed, looking through the books with her friend. It was interesting to watch Elysia grow up this way, though it made her feel guilty for missing all the moments in her goddaughter’s life. She pointed at one picture. It was Elysia’s first day of school, she could tell. Elysia was dressed in the blue uniform of Beauxbatons, smiling proudly. Her blonde hair, inherited from her mother, cascaded in curls.

“She looks like you,” Kristin said. “Just like that scared girl Lily and I met on the Hogwarts Express.”

“She’s braver than I was. I cried on the platform and my father had to physically put me on the train. Elysia wasn’t like that. She gave me and Michel a hug and then ran off to get on the carriage.” Amity touched the picture reverently. “I was so proud of her.”

Another picture caught Kristin’s eye. It showed a young Elysia—she guessed the girl was about eight or nine-years-old—standing with an older couple. They held her hand and all three smiled for the camera. Every so often, the two would swing the girl up in the air, making her laugh silently. “Is that…Are those Remus’ parents?” Kristin asked.

“Yes. I got into contact with them, asking if they heard anything from Remus as well. They said they hadn’t every time they came to visit Elysia…” Amity sounded like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. “I’ve been thinking about them lately. They left Elysia and me their cottage. I had been debating using it all because of Remus. At first, it was because I thought it would be too painful to be in a place that only reminded me of him. Now, I feel guilty because it should be his. What do I do?”

Kristin put her arm around her friend. “I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it very much.”

“I’m going to have to be an adult and talk to him, aren’t I?”

“I’m afraid so,” Kristin confirmed. She patted Amity’s leg and stood up.

Amity looked up with wide eyes. “Now? Why?”

“Well, it’s like the Muggles say—there’s no time like the present.”

Defeated, Amity stood up. “Lead the way.”

Rolling her eyes, Kristin approached Remus’ door. She felt like she was leading her friend to her execution, not a reunion. Raising her arm to knock, Kristin paused. As she recalled Remus’ appearance the last time she saw him, she thought it best to make sure he was decent before sending Amity in.

“What’s the matter?” Amity asked.

“The last time…well…I think it’s best that I go in and make sure Remus is presentable.”

Amity gave her friend a look. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Yes, but I’m not his former fiancée. It won’t be as awkward.” Sensing she would get no further argument from Amity, Kristin finally knocked on Remus’ door.

As Amity waited a bit further down the hall, Kristin listened for signs of life in Remus’ room. She heard some shuffling and as it grew louder, she pulled away from the door. It swung open, revealing a Remus who looked more disheveled than before. He almost had a full beard now. Coupled with his tangled hair, he resembled a Wildman than anything else. While Molly had made certain to get food into him, it clearly wasn’t enough as his bathrobe and pajamas merely hung from his shrinking frame.

Horrified, Kristin pushed her way into his room and closed the door before Amity could catch a glimpse at him. “Oh my stars, do you know how you look?” she asked.

“Are we going to go through this again? Do I need to remind you how this turned out last time you decided to ‘help’?”  
Kristin turned around to meet Remus’ stony glare. Her argument died in her throat as she recalled her mother’s words about her bossy nature. In her mind, she could see her mother shaking her head. I told you to let those two work out their own problems! What are you doing?

Ignoring her mother’s voice, Kristin approached Remus. She reached a hesitant hand out to him, afraid that he would disintegrate from the lightest of touches. Her logical side told her that was impossible, reminding her what a strong person her friend was. But her emotions, her fears, took control.

The change in Kristin confused Remus, who relaxed his stance a bit. They stood in silence, until the door opened.

Amity stepped inside. “You know, I don’t think I have to wait outside. What’s so wrong that I…”

Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Remus. Her eyes grew wide as the air started to cackle with tension. Kristin saw Remus’ body tense up again as his eyes met Amity’s.

Growing uncomfortable, Kristin decided to excuse herself. She slipped out into the hallway, closing the door on her two friends. Taking a deep breath, Kristin walked away.

  


And walked right into someone else. Feeling stupid, she backed up slowly. Looking up, Kristin nearly groaned when she realized she walked into Snape.

His face betrayed no emotion. “Kristin,” he greeted.

“Hi,” she replied sheepishly.

“I am glad to see you,” he said.

Kristin’s heart began beating faster. His words gave her some hope. “Oh?” she asked, smiling.

“Yes. I received your letter.” He reached inside his robes and pulled it from his pocket. “I was just about to send you a reply.”

“Well, I’ll save Mercury the trip. Uh…You still have Mercury, right?”

“Yes, I do. I’m surprised you remembered him.” Kristin thought she saw Snape’s lip twitch upwards slightly. However it was so slight and brief, she wasn’t certain she hadn’t imagined it.

Snape cleared his throat. “Anyway, I was going to say that I am free the day after next. Does eleven work for you?”

“Yes, it does. I’ll see you then,” Kristin said, cheerily. Snape nodded before moving on down the hallway. She watched his retreat, feeling better for the first time in the past few days.

  


Kristin wandered around 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to think of something to do. She didn’t want to leave without talking to Amity again though it could be ages before she was done with Remus. That left plenty of free time. The only question was how to spend it? She could search out Snape and spend more time with him. Or she could search out Sirius and keep him company.

Finding a chair, she collapsed into it as she debated her options. She was hesitant to go back to see Snape. It was best to wait until they had their talk and something told Kristin this wasn’t the best place to have it. The reason was Sirius, she knew, which was why she was hesitant to seek him out.

Kristin sighed, adjusting her position so she was lounging in the chair. She stared up at the ceiling. Sadly, the answer was not written there. If she wanted to mend things with Snape, she had to distance herself from Sirius. Not if Snape thought the two were having a relationship that wasn’t friendship.

But Sirius needed a friend. He was a more social creature than Snape, needing human contact. When left on his own, Sirius could end up either in trouble or depressed. Neither scenario was pleasant. And with Remus and Amity pre-occupied, it fell to her to prevent them from occurring. Snape needed to understand that.

Making up her mind, Kristin stood from the chair. The only question now was where to start looking for Sirius?

An aroma of garlic and tomatoes crept into the room. It intrigued Kristin, urging her to follow it to the kitchen. As she entered, she was surprised to find Sirius inside. He was standing over the stove, one of the cookbooks she bought him propped up next to it.

“Are you…cooking?” Kristin was surprised. She knew she had bought him the books but she didn’t think he had the drive to try again.

“Isn’t there an old Muggle saying about getting back on something?” he asked.

Kristin laughed and approached him. “It smells good.”

“That’s a good sign. Want to stay and see if this is better than my last attempt?”

“Can’t turn down an invitation like that.” Kristin leaned over the pot, taking a deep breath to inhale the sweet aroma of the sauce. “Can I try some?”

“Why not? Best to know if I need to fix something now then when I’m serving you. Again.”

Sirius held out the wooden spoon to her. Blowing gently, Kristin tried the sauce. It was sweet, reminding her of a sauce she had once tried on a holiday to Italy. “That’s delicious!”

Her friend breathed out in relief. “Good. I’m hoping this will lure Moony from his room. Think it’ll work?”

“I think so,” Remus replied, entering the kitchen. His hair was wet and combed while his face was clean shaven. He had put on clean blue button down shirt paired with dark brown pants, opting not wear a robe. The look was finished with a wide smile.

Kristin approached him tentatively. “Feeling better?”

Remus shrugged. “Getting there,” he said. “And thank you.”

“You’re thanking me? I thought I was bossy.”

“You are bossy. But you are also a good friend. And sometimes—sometimes—you give good advice.”

Kristin hugged Remus, which he returned enthusiastically. “Aww, group hug!” Sirius declared from behind them.

“Oh no. You’ll burn something.” Over Remus’ shoulder, Kristin saw Amity enter the kitchen.

Sirius was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. It was like he was a child. “Amity! About time! Can I get a hug?”

Laughing, she embraced her friend. Kristin and Remus let them have their moment. She wandered over to the stove, keeping an eye on Sirius’ sauce. Remus stayed by her side. “How did it go?” she asked.

Remus shrugged. “Better than I imagined. I’m still alive, right?”

“Amity isn’t prone to violence.”

“My cheek is still smarting.”

“Well, you did deserve it.”

The man didn’t answer as Sirius returned to the stove. Kristin stepped away, helping Amity set the table. “How did it go?”

The blonde woman shrugged. “Well enough, I guess. It’s a start.”

Kristin agreed as Sirius declared dinner was ready. The four sat around the aged table in the kitchen, eating and talking. It was almost like old times.

Almost.


	7. Surprise Encounters

### Chapter Seven

She paced the sidewalk outside the restaurant. It was still early. Snape had time to get there, no need to worry. Kristin crossed her arms, uncrossed them and crossed them again. The day was warm but she knew it wasn’t the reason sweat started to form at her hairline. _Calm down. He’s coming, he told you he is._

On another turn, Kristin’s heart rate had doubled to the point she became certain she was going to die of a heart attack. _Hurry up, Severus. Please._

Kristin stopped as Snape appeared opposite of her. He once again wore Muggle clothing, all dark. A button down shirt was paired with a nice pair of slacks and dress shoes. She took a moment to appreciate the image. _Breathe_ , she reminded herself. _You can do this._

“Severus, hi.” She smiled as wide as possible. “Thanks for coming.”

“Shall we go in?” he asked.

Kristin nodded, going for the door. Snape’s arm snapped toward the handle, opening it for her. Chivalrous to the end. Stepping inside, he was right behind her. A young woman greeted the couple. “You must be Kristin. Mr. Jones sends his regrets, but he can’t be here today. Your table is right this way.”

Following her, Snape rested a hand against the small of Kristin’s back. It was familiar, sending a tingle along her spine. He kept it there though the restaurant was not crowded and there was plenty of room to walk.

Their contact broke as they arrived at their table. Snape, ever the gentleman, pulled her chair out. Thanking him, she took her seat and waited for him to do the same. Once they had the menus, the waitress left the couple alone.

Silence descended. Kristin unfolded her napkin, rubbing her sweaty palms on it. “Everything looks so good,” she said. He made a noise of acknowledgment while continuing to peruse the menu. Resigned, Kristin did the same and waited until their orders were taken.

Sipping her water, Kristin knew now the menus were gone, they had no excuse not to speak. It was up to her to start the conversation. “Thank you for coming.”

“You said that earlier.”

“Oh. Well…It bears repeating.” She waited to see if Snape would respond. He didn’t. Kristin was going to have to carry everything. “I know this must be awkward. We didn’t part on such great terms.”

Snape snorted. “That is an understatement.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” she agreed. “But I want to make amends.”

One of Snape’s eyebrows rose up. “Amends? Why?”

“Because I do like you.”

Snape’s laugh was humorless and cold. “That’s rich. I thought you had no real feelings for me? Remember?”

“What?” Kristin’s voice was high and squeaky. “Please tell me I didn’t say that. Please.”

“Not in so many words.”

Kristin sighed. Of course Snape would read deeper into her statement and come up with a hidden meaning. And the wrong one as well. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Wasn’t it?” Snape leaned forward, dropping his voice. “Do not insult me, Kristin. I know you are an intelligent woman. You know my intelligence. So don’t pretend that I misinterpreted anything. You said that you were dating me to make Sirius jealous. That’s all.”

“Do you think I would stick with you for nearly two years just to make Sirius jealous?”

Snape glared at her. “Frankly, I don’t know you. Who am I, then, to judge your motives?”

Flinching, Kristin wished he had slapped her. It would hurt less for a far shorter time. But Snape always knew how to use words to hurt. “Maybe this was a mistake,” she said.

“Maybe it was,” he agreed.

Tears filled Kristin’s eyes. She tried to blink them away but it did little to help. Ducking her head, she used the napkin to wipe the water from her eyes and used the time to control her breathing. When she sat back up, she prayed her face was more controlled. Her reply was silenced by the arrival of their food. As they ate, Kristin wanted nothing more than to leave. But it would be rude. Rude to Snape and rude to Mr. Jones.

She missed the old days. Missed what it was like when they were dating. Memories played in her mind; he had taken her to a restaurant much like this for their first date.

  


Snape had shown up early at her apartment. When she opened the door, Kristin swore he was shaking. Ushering him in, she took his hand. There was no hint of a tremor as he raised it to his lips. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Kristin said, sheepish. “But I’m not finished. Why don’t you wait on the couch? I promise I won’t be long.”

Nodding, Snape did as she said. He looked awkward sitting on her beige couch. Leaning against her door, she watched him. Perched on the edge of her couch, his hands were clasped together as he took in her décor. Kristin thought he presented a sweet image.

Closing her door, she leaned against it. _Deep breaths_ , she told herself. _It’s only Snape. You’re just going on this date to get Sirius to pull his head out of his arse and ask you on one. That’s all._ Resolved, Kristin pushed away and finished getting ready.

She was surprised when they went to a Muggle establishment. And she didn’t know why. Kristin guessed it was left over from all the years he spent insulting Lily due to her parentage. From all the fights James had picked over his girlfriend’s honor. But that was the old Snape, Kristin reminded herself. The Snape who lived in Lucius Malfoy’s shadow. The Snape who joined the Death Eaters.

This was Severus. The man who had repented his ways. The man who had pledged his support to Dumbledore. The man who had captured her interest and challenged her mind at meetings. That was why she had agreed to this date. If she was going to make Sirius jealous, she was going to enjoy herself.

Kristin’s eyes widened as she looked at the menu. “It looks expensive! Severus, are you sure about this? We can always go somewhere else. I don’t mind, really.”

Snape waved off her concerns, but she wouldn’t let it drop. Finally, he sighed in exasperation. “Look, I do not mind. This is my first date in some time. And you’re not torturing a Muggle as foreplay. Trust me when I say it’s a vast improvement.”

Kristin didn’t know whether to laugh or react with horror. Snape took her hand. “Don’t dwell on it. Any of it.”

“But…”

“Kristin.” Snape’s voice was firm. “Don’t argue. I don’t have any fantasies of a second date. I know I’m lucky to have this one. So let me go all out on this.”

She gave in, nodding. Perusing the menu, Snape’s words replayed in her mind. Kristin’s immediate reaction was to protest. There was the chance of a second date but she didn’t want to give him hope. This date alone could be the wake-up call Sirius needed to act on his feelings for her.

But she found as their conversation continued she hoped it wasn’t. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with the man. It had been easy to forget how intelligent Snape was. And that they shared many of the same interests. She liked talking to Sirius, but everything seemed to go back to Quidditch. Not so with Snape.

He let her talk about Muggle literature, a topic even Lily grew tired of after awhile. Snape even contributed to the conversation, to her surprise, showing a genuine interest in the subject. They talked about it through their meal.

When they went for a walk, guilt hit her. She grasped his arm, inching closer. “I’m sorry. I feel I monopolized our conversation in the restaurant.”

“I quite enjoyed it. Trust me, if I didn’t, I’d have changed the subject. Or we would’ve parted outside the restaurant.”

Kristin knew she was blushing, feeling the heat flood her cheeks. Ducking her head, she was embarrassed how she was acting like a schoolgirl on her first date. But she had to admit this was the most enjoyable night she had since Hogwarts.

  


“Kristin? Is something wrong?” Snape took her hand, jolting her. A heat emitting from a plate warmed her hand, revealing the arrival of their food. She wondered how long it had been there.

Pulling her hand away, Kristin busied herself with her food and tried to ignore his eyes on her. Reaching for the salt, though, she knocked it over the green tablecloth. White grains scattered across the table like snowflakes coating the ground.

Horrified, she cleaned it. “I am sorry. Did I get it on you?”

“It’s salt. Harmless and generally doesn’t leave a stain.” Once again, Snape took her hand. “Perhaps we should take the food and depart.”

Kristin shook her head. “I’m fine. Let’s continue eating.”

She dug her fork into her meal, taking a bite. The meat in her shepherd’s pie was still hot, scalding the roof of her mouth. Waving her hand in front of her lips, Kristin took a gulp of water. Paused, and then took another.

“Is something wrong?” Snape stood next to her, patting her back. The heat from his palm scorched through her shirt, a reminder of what she lost.

Kristin waved him off. “Hot,” she croaked.

Snape didn’t move. “Perhaps we should get you another glass of water.” His dark eyes scanned the room, searching for their waitress.

She slammed her glass onto the table. “Oh no,” she said, shaking her head. “You don’t get to act all concerned. Not after you sat there cold as ice before. Talk about mixed signals.”

“Me? What about you?” Anger radiated from Snape’s body. “You’ve been sending mixed signals yourself.”

“What?” Kristin’s voice went from frog to prepubescent boy.

Snape laughed wryly. “Don’t consider yourself so high and mighty. One minute you’re flirting with Black…”

“I am not flirting with Sirius!” Kristin was indignant and justly so. “We are friends. Nothing more.”

“I’m not stupid, Kristin. I’ve always cherished the fact you never treated me in such a way. Don’t ruin it.”

“But I’m telling you the truth!”

The two were locked in an endless staring contestant. The air crackled with tension as they held the other’s gaze. With a pop, the candle on their table ignited. Snape and Kristin jumped, staring at the flame. She began laughing, clutching her stomach.

“Only us,” she said though hiccups. A smile ghosted over Snape’s face. Don’t fight it. Give in… “Admit it.”

Snape’s right eyebrow arched as he returned to his meal. He didn’t say a word. Shaking her head, Kristin took another bite of shepherd’s pie, now cooler. Though they were silent, she believed some of the tension had been relieved.

Finishing his sandwich, Snape cleared his throat. “How is your business?” he asked.

He was making small talk but she appreciated it. “It’s going well. My brother and I work well together. If you’re ever in Dunkirk, you should stop by. We’d love to have you.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Good.” Kristin’s mood brightened. “There’s a book I think you’ll like.”

“Not one of those trashy romance novels you always threatened to make me read.”

Kristin laughed. “No, it’s not. There is a romance but there are other plots you’ll enjoy. I promise.”

Snape sighed. “Well, then, I guess I’ll try it.”

  


After an argument over who was paying was resolved when the waitress presented them with separate checks, the two went for a walk. They exchanged small talk until they came to a spot where Snape could disapparate.

The silence between them became awkward again. “Thank you for lunch.” Snape held out his hand.

Kristin took it. “Thank you for coming. I do appreciate it.” He nodded in response.

She chewed her lip, locked in an internal debate. With a deep breath, Kristin went for broke. “I hope you understand that I am not flirting with Sirius. All I am offering him is friendship. It may be hard to believe, but I’ve had fifteen years to think about it. And I realized I don’t love Sirius. It was just an infatuation, a silly schoolgirl crush you may call it.”

Snape’s expression remained neutral. “A byproduct of those trashy romance novels, I guess. Good evening, Kristin.” He disappeared with a pop!

  


The next day, Kristin knocked on the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. Amity opened it, smiling. She stood aside, letting her friend inside. There was a buzz in the house. Stepping further into the house, more people came into view. Tonks and Kingsley sat in chairs, conversing. A few other witches and wizards stood in the room, their identities hidden.

“What’s going on?” Kristin asked.

“Harry’s going to come for the rest of the summer.”

Kristin’s eyes lit up. “We’re going to see him? I can’t believe it. I’ve seen a few pictures, but they never do anybody justice.”

“I know. I am excited as well.” Amity looped her arm through her friend’s. “Come, let’s get out of their way.”

“What? We’re not going?”

Amity stopped, forcing Kristin to do the same. She stared at her friend, who shook her head. “These people have done this before, you know, gotten Harry. And Remus is going, if that makes you feel better.”

“It does, honestly. At least one of us will be there.” Kristin looked around. “Where’s Sirius in all of this?”

“Probably off sulking somewhere.” There was no denying the scorn that tinted Amity’s sentence. Kristin didn’t ask any further questions. She followed her friend into the kitchen.

Molly was in the middle of a cooking frenzy. Pots and spoons were flying around her in a whirlwind. Kristin ducked as a cookie sheet flew past her. “What is going on?”

“Mum’s making a feast for Harry to eat.” A tall young man with red hair and a face of freckles said from the kitchen table. He smiled while Amity narrowed her eyes.

“Fred? And don’t lie with your mother right there.” The blonde motioned to the frantic witch.

The redheaded boy leaned back, crossing his arms as he studied Amity. Finally, he nodded. “I’m Fred.”

Kristin observed him. She hadn’t had much contact with the children in the house though she knew they were there. It wasn’t deliberate; she had been more concerned with Sirius and Remus. Sirius had warned her about Fred Weasley and his twin brother George. “Think of James and me in our pranking prime,” he said, “times that by a hundred and you’ve got the Weasley twins.” It had sounded unbelievable at the time, but Amity’s body language was starting to convince her of the statement’s validity.

“I think Harry will be fine with whatever you make, Molly,” Amity told the woman. “His birthday is a few days away. Then we can have a feast.”

Molly shook her head. “He’s too skinny. I swear those relatives of his starve him.”

“James was always skinny as well so Harry inherited his genes. No need to think the worse of his relatives,” Kristin said, shrugging.

Fred leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. “You ever meet them? They’re awful people. When we hadn’t heard from him in a while one summer, we went to go see him. Bars had been placed over his window and he was locked in a room. It was awful.”

Kristin knew her mouth was hanging open as was Amity’s. Neither woman cared. They were in shock. Both had met Lily’s sister Petunia. While the girls had avoided each other when possible, she hadn’t seemed too bad when they did interact. How had she gone from a decent girl to a woman who abused her nephew?

“Cat got your tongue? We can always check Hermione’s for it.” Fred’s twin, George, joined the small group.

“Who is Hermione?” Amity asked the question in Kristin’s mind. She recalled all the Weasley names and was certain the daughter’s was Ginny.

Fred smiled. “Hermione Granger is our brother Ron’s girlfriend.”

“Now stop that!” Molly paused her cooking, glaring at her son. Her fists were on her hips and a wooden spoon was clutched in one. “If you keep teasing him like that, he’ll never get up the courage to ask her out!”

The twins looked apologetic. “Hermione is also Ginny’s best friend,” George added.

“And she’s smart. Probably the smartest student Hogwarts has seen since Dumbledore,” Fred said.

“Can’t wait to meet her.” Amity smiled. “And I can’t wait to see Harry. Molly, do you need any help?”

Molly’s face relaxed into a relieved expression. “I have some cookies that need to come out of the oven. Can you get them?”

With a nod, Amity pulled out her wand. Kristin turned back to the twins. “Hey, either of you see Sirius?”

Fred shook his head, but his brother was contemplative. “I think I saw him upstairs.”

  


Kristin thanked him and left the kitchen. Ignoring the party in the parlor, she climbed the stairs. The trek to Sirius’ room was well known to her now. Up two flights, down the hall, three doors on the right. She knocked once and opened the door. “I’m hoping you’re dressed.”

“If I’m not, it’ll serve as a lesson to not barge in on people.”

“I knocked!”

“And didn’t wait for me to give you permission to enter. So tough luck if I’m completely nude.”

“Well, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Kristin looked away from the spot on the wall she had been concentrating on since opening the door.

Sirius sat in a wooden chair by a 19th century writing desk—fully clothed, she noted. He was wearing plain black robes with matching slacks underneath, hair slicked back. Kristin sat on the bed as Sirius smiled. “Good to see you in a good mood. Amity said you were sulking.”

The man shrugged in response. “Was, earlier. But then I thought about it and realized I should be happy. Harry’s coming.”

“I heard. Can’t wait to see him.”

“He’ll be excited to meet you,” Sirius said.

Kristin perked up. “He knows about me? Really?”

Sirius rubbed the back of his head, refusing to meet her eyes. “Not exactly.”

“You mean no.”

“Yes.” Sirius grew somber. “You just never came up.”

“What? He never asked about Lily? Because I’m sure Amity and I would be a big part of her story.”

Joining her on the bed, Sirius put an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed, pulling her close. “It’s not that we purposefully omitted you two. Stories about James come easily when I’m with Harry. It doesn’t mean I didn’t love Lily or you or Amity. But my time with Harry has been so limited it’s difficult trying to fit everything in. And I doubt Remus could bring himself to talk about Amity the year he spent teaching at Hogwarts.”

“I guess I understand,” she replied. Her mood brightened. “But now I don’t have any expectations to live up to.”

Sirius laughed. “That’s the spirit!”

Kristin hugged him. “Come on, let’s go back downstairs. Molly’s on a cooking marathon. We should probably go down and help.” She hopped off the bed with the energy of a schoolgirl. If it wasn’t for her age, Kristin may have skipped all the way back to the kitchen.

But Sirius remained on the bed, staring at her with an odd expression. It made her heart beat faster and her stomach dance. There was a truth lurking in his grey eyes that she didn’t want to acknowledge. Nerves were on edge as she felt herself trapped there by some force more powerful than any spell taught at Hogwarts.

The man stood up, approaching her slowly. It reminded Kristin of the romantic comedies her friends in Rio dragged her to. Where the hero would approach the heroine in slow motion as the screen got hazy and a sultry soundtrack would kick in. Panic flooded her but she didn’t move.

Sirius stood before her. He cupped her cheek as his grey eyes bore into her brown. She couldn’t read what was in their depths and that didn’t help her nerves.

“I want to thank you. It’s been wonderful having you here. Saved me from going insane. Your friendship has meant the world to me in the short time we’ve been reunited.” He leaned down, lips connecting with hers.

This is what she had spent days on end imagining once she hit puberty. Especially with the passion Sirius poured into his kiss. It filled her with a shadow of the wanting she knew he must be feeling. He held her closer, his arousal evident. Sirius Black wanted her, desired her. Her sixteen-years-old self’s dream came true.

But she wasn’t sixteen. And she wasn’t infatuated with Sirius Black anymore. If she had doubts, the kiss chased them away. Kristin felt as if she were kissing her brother Michael. Sirius was only a friend, much like Remus.

She felt the tip of his tongue press against her closed lips, trying to deepen the kiss. Kristin broke it, stepping back.

The two stood in silence, staring at each other. Both were panting, sucking air in. A smile played at Sirius’ lips but her expression remained solemn. She saw herself in the mirror. Her skin had gone white, brown eyes wide. Lips parted slightly as if she was about to say something. Nothing was in her mind, however.

Until she saw something in the mirror. A black flicker that froze her blood. She turned slowly, catching Snape’s cold black eyes. The wall Kristin had spent a day tearing down was being bricked up again, like the entrance of Diagon Alley closing behind her. He turned, walking down the stairs. With each step, Kristin felt her heart break into several pieces.

As each piece fell away, her anger grew. She rounded on him, open palm connecting with Sirius’ cheek.


	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to tell you all that while I'm working on this story, I am also currently employed (yay!). So I have little time to write and try when I can. This is all just to let you know that Chapter 9 may be a while in coming. And you may note that I've set a chapter limit for this story. I've decided this will end at Chapter 10 and then I'll move on to Amity's Story. Once it is completed, I'll start Year Six as a separate story. Anyway, enjoy!

### Chapter Eight

Kristin chased after Snape but he was nowhere to be found. Upon reaching the ground floor, the first person she saw was Kingsley. She asked him for an idea of where to look. He shrugged in response. “Haven’t seen him around. Sorry.”

Disappointed, Kristin thanked him and pushed further into the crowd. She scanned for the familiar black robes, but found no sign of them. Twisting her body every way, Kristin wasn’t watching where she was going. She collided with something tall though skinny.

Looking at the person in the eyes, Kristin’s stomach sank. They were green today, paired with a light blue pixie haircut, but she recognized them nonetheless. It was Nymphadora Tonks. A woman Kristin had been avoiding for weeks since their encounter in her bookstore. She decided to bite the bullet. “I am so sorry.”

Tonk shrugged. “It’s usually me so who am I to be upset?” She smiled.

Kristin was surprised. “Really? I thought you’d…that you…that I…” She couldn’t finish her thoughts.

Tonks laughed. “Thought I’d still hold a grudge over what happened in the bookstore?” Sheepish, the other woman nodded as Tonks laughed again. “I’ll admit I was upset. But it’s too tiring to remain angry.”

“True. Shall we start again?” Kristin held out her hand. “My name is Kristin Wright, pleasure to meet you.”

Shaking her hand, Tonks replied, “Name’s Tonks. Just Tonks.”

“Nice to meet you, Tonks. Wish I could chat longer, but I’m looking for Severus Snape. Have you seen him?”

“No, I haven’t.” Tonks frowned. “Why?”

“Long story, not enough time. Thanks for your help. We’ll talk later.”

Kristin turned and fled the parlor. Something told her that Snape was gone, but she refused to accept it. Entering the kitchen, the brunette walked right into something hard. Hunching over in pain, she clutched her forehead and swore.

“Oh goodness! Are you all right?” Molly’s concerned voice floated above her. Warm hands rubbed her back as Kristin fought back a wave of nausea. “Take deep breaths.”

She followed the woman’s advice as the hand continued to rub circles on her back. “Should we get someone? Take her to St. Mungo’s?” That was Amity. Just Kristin’s luck she was surrounded by two mothers. All she needed was for her own mother to show up to complete the scene.

With a deep breath, Kristin straightened up and opened her eyes. Molly was in her direct line of sight, red hair frizzed about and brown eyes focused on the injured woman. “How many of me do you see?” she asked.

“One,” Kristin replied.

“Good.” The older woman turned to Amity. “You’ve got this?”

Amity must have nodded because Molly went back to her work. A hand on her back guided Kristin from the kitchen, through the house and back to Amity’s room.  


“What is going on?” Amity sat on the bed next to her. She placed her arm around her friend, drawing her closer.

Kristin sighed. “Sirius. He’s ruined everything.”

One of Amity’s eyebrows rose up. “He did? Do tell.”

And the story spilled out from Kristin’s mouth. When she got to the kiss, Amity held up her hand. “Wait, dear. He kissed you? The one thing you wanted since you hit puberty? So what’s the problem?”

“The problem? How about the fact I don’t want him anymore?”

Her friend sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I am confused. Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Flopping down on the bed, Kristin groaned. “I think I’m going to need a drink first. You wouldn’t happen to have some Firewhiskey lying around, would you?”

“I’m the mother of a teenage daughter,” Amity replied. “Of course I have a bottle lying around.”

Kristin felt the bed rise as Amity hopped off the mattress in search of her alcohol. It was quick and the blonde hopped back onto the bed. “You’re going to have to sit up. I do not want Firewhiskey spilt all over my sheets.”

She obliged and took the drink offered her. After a gulp, she began the story from the beginning. Amity sat cross-legged on the bed and listened. When Kristin finished, her friend was silent.

“Well? What do you think?” Kristin played with her glass, watching the liquid swirl inside.

“I’m thinking. Let me process it.”

With a sigh, Kristin finished her Firewhiskey. This led to a bout of coughing as the liquid burned her throat on its way down. Amity got off the bed to fetch a glass of water, handing it to her friend.

She waited until Kristin finished the water. “Are you all right?”

The brunette nodded, putting the glass down before looking at her friend. “So, did you process it?”

“I did. And I think I’m as confused as you.”

“You are no help,” Kristin groaned.

Amity hugged her. “I know. But the time apart has really affected my judgment so that I’m just as confused as you. Or maybe it’s my own problems.”

“What’s wrong?” Kristin leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand.

“Oh no! We’re dealing with your problems first. You truly aren’t interested in Sirius romantically anymore?”

“No, I’m not.” Kristin’s voice was full of conviction. “He’s just a friend.”

“Then tell him that. And apologize for slapping him.”

Sheepish, Kristin bowed her head in agreement. Once it passed, she looked at her friend. “So, what about your problems?”

Amity groaned. “My daughter.”

“What? Is she pregnant?”

“No!” Amity was horrified, eyes wide and voice high. “And no comments about how I was about her age when I had her!”

Kristin shook her head. “So, what is the problem?”

“She’s coming to England soon.”

“And the problem is…?”

“I haven’t told her about her father.”

“Oh.” Kristin grew somber. “That is a problem.”

Amity sighed, rubbing her face. “This isn’t a conversation I can have in a letter. And I hate conversing using the Floo. I considered apparating there to talk to her in person, but I didn’t want to ruin her vacation. So what do I do? I’ve shown her pictures of Remus. She’s going to recognize him when she comes here.”

“Then change up her itinerary.”

“What?” Amity stared at her friend as if she had sprouted another head. Given Snape’s expression earlier, Kristin wouldn’t be surprised if she had.

She leaned back, resting against the pillows. “Don’t make this her first stop. Send her to your parents and meet her there.”

“I still haven’t told them either. But they aren’t in England; went on holiday to America. I don’t want to send Elysia to an empty house.”

“Empty? You’d be there to greet her.” Kristin leaned forward, studying her friend. “Unless you want to do this on neutral territory. Then I’m sure you can just as easily reroute her to Kent.”

Amity embraced her friend. “Thank you! Are you certain your mother wouldn’t object?”

“Have you met the woman? She’d yell at me if I didn’t offer our house as an option. Besides, we both want to see Elysia.”

“Then it’s decided.” Amity hopped off the bed, approaching her desk. “I need to write to Amity, tell her about the change of plans.”

Sitting down, she turned to face Kristin. “And you have someone you need to apologize to.”

With a sigh, Kristin slid off her friend’s bed. “You’re right. Wish me luck.”  


She found Sirius where she left him, though not in the same mood. He was curled in a corner of his room, arms wrapped around his knees with his forehead resting on them. Black hair fell about his limbs like a curtain.

Kristin approached him with caution. “Sirius?” Her voice was soft, as if she was addressing a scared child.

He looked up, blinking a few times. “Come for the other cheek?” There was no mistaking the bitterness in his voice.

“No. I came to apologize.” She slid down to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “Really?”

“Yes. I shouldn’t have slapped you.”

“Not the usual response to being kissed. Especially when you think the other has wanted you for some time.”

“You knew?” Kristin’s eyes grew wide. “How long?”

Sirius raised a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “I had a lot of time to think in Azkaban. Think about our times at Hogwarts and after. When I needed a sour memory to survive the dementors, I thought of two things. First was the fact that rat Peter was still out there. Second were images of you dating Snivellus. How I hated the two of you together! In the beginning, I often thought of asking you on a date in order to take you away from him. But you looked so happy, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

“And then I thought of something I was told when I complained about it. How I shouldn’t have been so blind when I had my chance. I realized they were right. You were just trying to make me jealous. And I could’ve had you. At least, that’s what I concluded. Perhaps I was wrong.”

Kristin played with threads coming loose from the rug Sirius had thrown down in his room. “You weren’t wrong.”

“Yet I still got slapped. Or is that how they say ‘I love you, too’ in Rio?”

At any other time, Kristin might have laughed at his joke. Because at any other time, it would’ve been a joke. She groaned; this was not a conversation she was ready for. Her gut told her it was time, though. “I was completely infatuated with you when we went to Hogwarts,” she admitted. “But I didn’t want to say anything in case you didn’t feel the same way.”

“Because it would ruin our friendship. That was my reason for never asking you to Hogsmeade.”

Kristin snorted. “Some Gryffindors we were.”

Sirius snorted as well. “So, how did that all change?”

“I began dating Snape.”

“So that’s when you stopped liking me?”

“I didn’t stop liking you. And my infatuation didn’t go away, not at first.”

“I hate to interrupt you, but can I ask you something?” At Kristin’s nod, Sirius continued. “Why did you start dating Snape?”

She thought about the answer, knowing she owed it to Sirius to be truthful. But there were still things she wanted to keep to herself and so she weighed each piece of information before speaking. “To make you jealous.”

“But why Snape?”

“I thought that was quite obvious.”

“Yes, yes, I hate the man. But why torture yourself in the process?”

Kristin chewed her lip. “This may be a shock, but I liked spending time with Severus. We have things in common.”

“You two do enjoy potions. But how did you sustain a relationship on that? And for two years?”

“We talked about more than potions. He does have other interests. So do I, for that matter.” Sirius stared at her, silencing her for some time as she squirmed under his intense gaze. Kristin felt for the second head she was now certain she had grown. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you staring at me? It’s scaring me.”

“Sorry.” Sirius sighed. “I am trying to figure out when you stopped being infatuated with me. Was it when you were with Snape?”  
She shook her head. “I swear it occurred after I broke up with Severus.”  


She had been living in Buenos Aires for nearly ten years. Her professional life was blossoming as she was working in a managerial position within the company. Her personal life was nonexistent, as far as her colleagues were concerned. Especially as they were her only friends, with the exception of her neighbor Ana and her old professor, Davi. Otherwise, she kept to herself.

This troubled her coworkers, who could not reconcile this with the outgoing person they knew. By their reckoning, she should have several friends. All her protests that she was happy fell on deaf ears. She had to be lying, they seemed to think, she couldn’t be happy until she was in a relationship. They were worse than her mother. The woman at least had the common sense to give Kristin’s relationships room to breathe. Her friends were planning her wedding the moment the words “I met this man” slipped out of her mouth.

“How was your date with Javier?”

Kristin sat in the break room with her colleague, Inês. She poked at her lunch, not very hungry. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That bad?” Inês shook her head. “You must be exaggerating.”

“We broke up.”

Inês sighed, dropping her fork. “Oh, Kristin, again? I thought you two were great together. What happened?”

Kristin shrugged. “We just drifted apart.”

“Liar. I saw you two last week. Barely kept your hands off each other.” Inês leaned forward. “So what really happened?”

“Fine! He told me he loved me.”

“Oh, heaven forbid! A man told you he loves you! How awful. Poor you.” Inês rolled her eyes. “This is about something else.”

“What do you mean?”

Inês took her friend’s hand. “Look, don’t be upset. This is an observation made as a friend. It seems to me that you have something holding you back from a relationship. Something unresolved from England. You need to figure out what it is. Then I think you can finally love someone.”

She stood from the table, collecting her garbage. “I hope you do so.” With that, Inês left Kristin alone.  


Kristin sat in her apartment with the lights off. Candles were placed around her living room, flames flickering in the breeze from her open door. Though she had sworn off the wizarding world, she missed the candles of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It had been the site of many great memories and made her happy even if they didn’t float overhead.

They could, if she wanted to. All she needed to do was get her wand. But it was locked up, just like all her memories of England. Yet she needed to open them again. Inês was right. Something there was holding her back and she had to discover what it was. This wasn’t going to be pleasant, but it was necessary.

She passed the night doing so. Kristin wasn’t one to turn so introspective—Amity was the one to do so. It fell to Kristin to shake her friend from one of her “moods,” her own personal job. And she took it seriously. Jokes, music, water over the head—anything it took to get Amity from her state. To get her friend to smile.

Now, Kristin smiled at the memories, even though pangs tugged at her heart. Amity had found love with her schoolgirl crush. Did Kristin still hope for the same fate? Was Sirius the roadblock to her romantic life? She had pined for him for so long, it was plausible. But he had betrayed them all—or so they said. Doubts still existed in her about Sirius’ guilt. She didn’t doubt her brother’s betrayal, so why Sirius’? Did she feel more for Sirius than Justin? Maybe she did still love him…

Already tired, she fell over on her couch with a groan. Lying there, she felt the ghost of fingers combing through her hair. Pale long fingers calloused from brewing potions but still tender. Her dark locks sifted through them as she rested her cheek on soft dark robes. The faint smell of various potion ingredients mixed with the sandalwood scented aftershave he wore. It never failed to calm her, no matter the situation.

She missed that. Missed lazy Saturdays spent in her apartment, reading to each other. He had surprised her with it early in the relationship, taking out a book of poetry by Lord Byron. Kristin had reciprocated the following week, though reading from Elizabeth Browning. While it became apparent he preferred poetry, she switched to prose a little while later. His face when she started reading “Pride and Prejudice”…

A sob racked her body. Why was she torturing herself? Nothing was coming of it except she’d most likely cry herself to sleep tonight. Something she hadn’t done since she broke up with Severus…Another sob racked her as she reached for the tissue box on top of her couch.

Blowing her nose, she sat up. It wasn’t Sirius who was preventing her from having a relationship. She wasn’t over Severus Snape. The man she started dating to make Sirius’ jealous. The man who she kept dating because she enjoyed his company. The man whom she developed genuine feelings for. The man to whom she lost her virginity.

Kristin blushed like a schoolgirl, though she didn’t know why. She regretted nothing. Perhaps she only thought she was blushing. There was no mirror in the room, so Kristin was only going on the warmth flooding through her face.

But maybe it was a different heat. Heat born of a passion remembered. Of nights spent in each other’s arms. Even their first awkward night together. She smiled at the memory.

Sitting up, Kristin gasped. It wasn’t Sirius holding her back, but rather her feelings for Snape. And she had burned that bridge before leaving England. Laughter bubbled up. It was like something from one of her books, which usually ended with the couple reuniting. Such an ending seemed impossible for her.  


“It still seems impossible.” Kristin whispered this as she rested her head against Sirius’ bed. Beside her, Sirius did the same. Silence enveloped the two, though she noted it wasn’t as awkward as she thought it’d be.

After some time, she felt she was being watched. Turning her head, she met Sirius’ eyes. He rested his cheek against the comforter thrown over his bed. “What?”

“You’re in love with Snivellus. It’s still a bit difficult to comprehend.” He smiled a half-smile.

Kristin shrugged. “Don’t get used to it. He saw us kissing. I doubt he’ll even talk to me now.”

“Then he’s still the same greasy git he was in school.”

“I feel like I should defend him. But I can’t figure out why.”

“Oh, you got it bad.” Sirius chuckled.

“Got what bad?”

“The love bug.”

She rolled her eyes. “You did not just say that.”

“I did. So, what are you going to do about it?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, challenging her. Kristin began laughing. Her friend watched her, confused. “What?”

“How did we do this?”

“Do what?”

“Go from fighting to discussing my love life?”

Sirius shrugged. “We’ve done this before.”

“But we’ve never fought this bad.” Kristin’s voice grew small. “I never thought I had lost you as a friend before.”

He slung an arm over her shoulders, squeezing. “Never. I will always be your friend, even if I can’t be more.”

“This still feels a little weird.”

“I guess it does,” he admitted. “Shall we drop this?”

“Please?”  


Kristin left Sirius, feeling better about their friendship. She still saw the hurt in his eyes and knew it wasn’t going to vanish soon. But her biggest worry had always been losing Sirius’ friendship. That hurdle was over. It was going to be awkward, but they were going to survive.

But it still left the problem of Severus Snape. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy to repair the relationship, if it could be repaired. All she had left was hope. It was going to have to sustain her.

She collided with something hard yet bushy. Kristin reeled backward, steadying herself. “I am sorry. I seem to be colliding with everyone today.”

“It’s my fault as well. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Kristin’s victim was a girl about Elysia’s age, she suspected. The two were the same height and the girl had wild brown hair. Like Kristin, she wore Muggle clothing. She held onto a few books, but others were strewn about the floor. A large orange cat weaved around her feet. The girl held out her hand. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

Kristin took her hand as she introduced herself. “I’ve heard about you. You’re Ron and Harry’s friend, right?”

Hermione nodded. “I have heard about you as well, Miss Wright.”

“Oh, don’t call me that. It makes me feel old.”

The girl laughed. “I shall try. I did want to talk to you, though,” she pressed on. “I heard Sirius mention you own a bookstore. Is it true?”

“Well, my family owns the bookstore. Why?”

Hermione motioned to the books about her feet. “I have an affinity for them.”

“A girl after my own heart. We have much to discuss.” Kristin glanced at her watch, frowning. “But not tonight. I’m afraid I have to open said bookstore in the morning. It was nice meeting you, Hermione.”


	9. Elysia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Here’s the latest chapter of “Kristin’s Tale” for you to enjoy. See everyone in 2013!

### Chapter Nine

“I was reading a very interesting book the other day.” Lucy dusted the shelves while Kristin restocked a display.

“Oh?”

“It was about reading tea leaves.”

Kristin paused, books in hand. “Where did you find it?”

“The New Age section.” Lucy waved the duster toward a bookcase by the door. “Loads of rubbish but some of it is good.”

“Good to know.”

“So, I was thinking…Maybe I can read your leaves after tea?”

So Kristin found herself sitting at the counter as Lucy studied her cup. It reminded her of her days in Hogwarts, sitting in the divination classroom. Smoke curling from the incense burning in the corner created a hazy atmosphere not helped by the curtains covering the windows. Her eyelids closed as she remembered the oppressive heat Madame Celestia insisted helped the third eye.

“I think I got it!” Lucy’s voice cut through the haze. Kristin’s head perked up as she looked at her shop girl. She held the tea cup with a triumphant look. “You’re going to have a lot of money coming in. Ooh, share, please?”

Kristin laughed but agreed. Lucy cleared everything away though Kristin kept her cup. She glanced inside at the leaves, holding back another chuckle. Her reading didn’t say money was coming. From what she could see, it said she would face trials but find love. Images of Severus flashed in her mind and she hoped her reading was right.

The bell tied to the door distracted her from her cup. Looking up, she was surprised to see Remus slip into the store. He wore a patched brown jacket over a white button down shirt. This was paired with brown trousers which were frayed yet still neat. Shaggy brown hair was brushed, allowing the gray hairs to stand out. It made him look distinguished, Kristin thought.

She stood to greet him with a hug. “What brings you here? Not that I’m not glad to see you.”

Remus smiled and shrugged. “Was in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop by. See how you were.”

“Liar.” Kristin crossed her arms. “Tell the truth.”

Her friend sighed. “Elysia,” he said.

Kristin shook her head. “Oh, Remus.” She took his arm and guided him into her office.

Closing her door, Kristin turned to face Remus. “You can’t be around here.”

“I have to see her.”

“Not now.”

“Kristin, please,” he begged. “She’s my daughter.”

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you decided to let her and her mother think you were dead.”

Remus ran a hand through his graying hair. “I know I’ve screwed up. But…”

“But nothing.” Kristin sat down, facing her friend. “Amity is about to tell your daughter that you are alive. I think she’s going to need some time to process that before having you burst in.”

The man was silent but she knew she had gotten through. She reached across and took his hand. “So you have to give her some space. Go home. Get drunk with Sirius. Wait.”

“That’s going to be hard.”

“I know. But it’s for the best.”

Remus groaned. “Thanks, I guess.”

Kristin shook her head as she stood up. “I hate to see you all depressed. Come on, let me treat you to lunch.”

“So, why don’t we talk about your problems?” Remus took a sip of water. “Maybe I can help.”

Kristin leaned forward. “Who says I have problems?”

“Sirius.”

“Of course.” She sighed. “Did he tell them to you?”

Remus shook his head. “Only in vague terms. Why don’t you elaborate?”

Kristin took a bite of her sandwich. She trusted Remus and had already confided in Sirius and Amity. Why was she thinking so long about it? And so she told him everything as they ate.

When finished, he was silent for some time. “You have to admit Severus has always been…stubborn,” he started.

She snorted. “You can say that again.”

Remus laughed. “But if anyone could get through to him, it’s you. Always. I have no doubt he’ll come around. If he doesn’t, he’s a fool and you’re better off.”  
Kristin felt tears come to her eyes. Why was she so sentimental? “Thank you. I am so lucky to have a friend like you.”

Standing, Remus came over to hug his friend. She returned it. “And I promise I’m not doing this to get into your house,” he whispered. Kristin laughed.

Once she saw Remus leave—he was a Marauder after all and Marauders must always be watched—Kristin went back to her house. Amity had arrived in the morning but refused her friend’s offer to come to the store. Instead, it appeared she spent her time cooking. Delicious aromas enveloped Kristin as she walked in. Her mouth immediately began to water.

“Oatmeal?” Kristin looked over her friend’s shoulder. “My favorite.”

“And your goddaughter’s.”

“I know I liked her for a reason.” Kristin snatched a cookie and went to sit down. “What’s my mother been doing?”

“Cleaning. All day long. Does she ever stop?”

Kristin shook her head. “She’s declared an unending war on dust. Welcome to my childhood.”

“Can you do something?” Amity clasped her hands in a begging position. “Please?”

Standing, Kristin embraced her friend. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Her mother was busy dusting several places using her wand. She glanced at her daughter. “Oh, good, you’re here. I could use your help.”

“I think you’ve done enough.”

“Do you want this child walking into a dirty house?”

Kristin rolled her eyes. “Her mother is Amity. This is probably the cleanest she’s ever seen.”

Before her mother could reprimand her, someone knocked on the front door. Amity flew from the kitchen, racing for it. With a deep, calming breath, she turned the knob. As the door swung open, she was engulfed in a hug by her daughter.

When she pulled away, Kristin got a good look at her goddaughter. Elysia was the same height as her mother but with a more slender build. Her long blonde hair was in a loose braid, held by a blue ribbon. Grey eyes took in the house; her father’s eyes, Kristin noted. She wore a long blue shirt paired with jeans, allowing her to fit in with the other Muggles.

Elysia approached Kristin, throwing her arms around the smaller woman. “It’s so great to see you.”

Kristin returned the hug. “I think that’s supposed to be my line.” She laughed with the girl. “Why don’t we give you some time alone with your mother?”

“But…I want to spend some time with you. Mama has always talked about you! I’ve wanted to meet you since I was a little girl.” Elysia pouted.

Glancing over her goddaughter’s shoulder, Kristin looked to her friend. Amity wrung her hands and was shaking. It was best not to put this off, Kristin decided. “I think you should talk to your mother first. We’ll catch up later.”

Hugging Elysia again, Kristin dragged Philomena into the kitchen. Her mother sputtered once they got there. “What was that about, Kristin?” Philomena crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

Kristin sighed as she sat down. “It’s a long story, Mama.”

Philomena sat down across from her daughter. “I think we have the time. So start talking.”

“I don’t know everything.”

“Tell me what you do know. I feel a little lost.”

Halfway through the tale, Elysia came storming into the kitchen. Kristin jumped up and caught the girl by her arm. “Is something wrong?”

Elysia faced her godmother. “I think you know what’s wrong.”

“Your father is an idiot.”

“At least you’ll say it. My mother is in there trying to defend the man.”

Kristin snorted. “Did she tell you she slapped him?”

The girl paused. “She did?”

Pulling out a seat, Kristin motioned for Elysia to sit down. The girl did so with a sigh as Amity walked in. “Can we continue talking?” she asked her daughter.

“Depends on what you say. Or is my father going to pop out now?”

“No. Remus is far away,” Amity assured.

Looking out the window, Kristin muttered, “If he knows what’s good for him, he is.”

Her comment went unnoticed by mother and daughter, who were still staring at each other. Elysia leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. “I don’t want to talk to him. Or see him. And you can’t make me!”

“He is your father.”

“No, my father is dead.”

Amity sighed. “Elysia, please…”

Unable to take anymore, Kristin grabbed her friend and dragged her into the next room. “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“You know what.” Kristin crossed her arms. “You can’t force your daughter to meet Remus.”

“He’s her father. They should have a relationship.”

Kristin rubbed her forehead. “Let’s think this through, okay? Remember when you first saw Remus? How did you feel?”

“Well, I wanted to kill him. Didn’t want anything to do with…oh.”

“Now you see what I’m getting at? You’ve had time to forgive Remus.”

Amity grimaced. “I wouldn’t say I’ve forgiven him yet.”

“But you’re rebuilding your friendship with him, right?” Kristin waited for her friend to nod. “So give Elysia time. If she wants to talk to Remus, it has to be when she decides is best.”

“I guess I knew this but…I had this fantasy.” Amity sat down on the couch, her friend settling next to her. “Before I met and married Michel, I dreamed one day Remus would come and we’d be a real family. And when I saw him again, the dream came back despite my anger.”

Kristin took her hand. “I understand. Believe it or not, I used to dream Severus would somehow find me in Rio. Silly, huh?”

The two lapsed into silence before Amity stood up. “I guess I should go talk to my daughter again. Well, if she’s talking to me.”

“We left her with my mother. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

With a laugh, Amity returned to the kitchen. Kristin sagged on the couch. Who knew this day was going to be so exhausting for her? She wasn’t the one who had to tell her teenage daughter the father she thought dead wasn’t.

“Tired?” Philomena sat down next to her daughter. Kristin nodded before resting her head on her mother’s shoulder. The woman squeezed her daughter’s hand. “It has been a…interesting…day.”

Kristin snorted. “Interesting indeed. And I don’t think tomorrow’s going to be any better.”

“Wise words.” Her mother patted her leg. “Come. Let’s go give that girl a traditional British dinner. Who knows the last time she had one?”

Rolling her eyes, Kristin followed her mother. “You do know she’s visited her grandparents here several times growing up, right?”

But her mother didn’t hear her. She was a woman on a mission and there was no stopping her.

There was a fight over sleeping arrangements. Michael, ever the gentleman, offered his bed. Kristin insisted since they were her friends, she should give up hers. Amity didn’t want to put anyone out of their beds while Elysia protested she had no problems sleeping on the floor. “I could sleep standing upright if need be,” she insisted.

“I assure you it won’t come to that,” Philomena said. She smacked her children upside the head. “Figure this out. Good night.” With that, she climbed the stairs to her own room.

In the end, Kristin convinced Amity to take her bed. She made up the couch and slept downstairs with Elysia. As quiet descended upon the house, Kristin found sleep elusive. It was surprising given how tired she felt.

Rolling over, she sighed. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she made out Elysia’s form on the floor. The girl was sound asleep and Kristin envied it. But she used the time to study her goddaughter. Elysia had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Yet Kristin still saw the baby the girl had been.

Kristin had been away when Elysia had been born, fighting Death eaters up in Wales. Once she had returned, she went straight to Remus and Amity’s small cottage in Devon. Remus worked part time in a shop, the hours allowing him time off when he needed it.  
She knocked on the door, a bag of goodies hanging from her arm. The door opened to reveal Sirius. He smiled upon seeing her. “About time you showed up!”

“Sorry. Some of us actually have to work.” Kristin ignored the raspberry Sirius blew at her. She was then surprised when he leaned out, looking around. “Who you looking for?”

“Seeing if you brought anyone else with you.”

His response caused her to roll her eyes. “I’m alone. No Severus.”

“Come in, then.”

Once inside, Kristin crossed her arms and glared at Sirius. “What would you have done if I brought Severus?”

“Thrown him out.”

“No, he wouldn’t have.” Remus came down the stairs. “We would’ve welcomed him, no matter what.”

Sirius glared at his friend. “Why are you encouraging this?”

“Let’s not argue about this now. I’m here because my best friend gave birth and I want to celebrate.”

Remus chuckled as he hugged Kristin. “She’s upstairs, waiting.”

“Which she?”

“Both.”

Laughing, Kristin climbed the stairs. She entered the master bedroom where Amity was resting in bed. A white bassinet sat next to the bed and she fussed over its occupant. Kristin approached as quietly as possible to look inside.

The baby inside was asleep and didn’t stir as her mother picked her up. She wore a pink sleeper and, as she was lifted, she placed some of her little fingers in her mouth. Wisps of blonde hair stuck up in either direction from slumber. Amity passed the baby to Kristin, who went to secure the girl’s head right away. Her warm weight was an unexpected comfort while her squirming was just unexpected. It was nothing like holding one of her dolls.

“She’s so adorable!” Kristin kept her voice down. “You and Remus must be so happy.”

Amity smiled. “We are. She is perfection. You should see Remus with her. He’s such a natural father.”

“And I am sure you are a natural mother.” Lily entered the room, a bag on her arm like Kristin. She approached her friends, running a finger down the baby’s cheek. The girl yawned in response, causing Lily to sigh. “I can’t wait to have one of my own.”

“I’m sure you and James will be great parents,” Amity said. “And our children will be friends.”

Kristin handed the baby to Lily before turning to Amity. “I think you’re putting the cart before the horse there. I am nowhere near ready to have children.”

“And with whom? Sirius? Or Severus?” Amity asked.

Narrowing her eyes, Kristin took the baby back from Lily. “We are not here to discuss my love life. We are here because Amity had a baby, whose name we don’t know yet.”

Amity grew sheepish. “Sorry. Her name is Elysia Dorothy Lupin.”

“Dorothy?” Lily’s and Kristin’s voice took on the same pitch as they asked the question.

Their friend blushed. “It’s…something personal between Remus and me.”

Lily smiled in a knowing way. “It’s a beautiful name.” She excused herself, leaving Amity and Kristin alone.

Elysia woke up, fussing. Kristin handed the baby back to her mother, who soothed the girl. Amity looked up at her friend. “I have something to ask you, but I didn’t want to do it in front of Lily.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Remus and I were talking and it took us a long time to decide.” Amity took a deep breath. “We want you to be Elysia’s godmother.”

Kristin knew her mouth was hanging open. She didn’t care. “Me? Thank you!” Trying to give Amity a hug was awkward affair as both women didn’t want to hurt the baby in her arms. But they managed it and Kristin gave Elysia a kiss on her forehead.

Elysia had been a cute baby. Now, she was a beautiful young woman. There was so much they had missed together. And Kristin had made a lot of plans. She had wanted to do so much with her goddaughter. Trips to the zoo, park, to go shopping. Oh, the shopping!

Down in Rio, she had often found herself looking at children’s clothing. She wondered about Elysia’s style as well as Harry’s. There were times she had to stop herself from buying them presents. Especially on their birthdays. November 11th for Elysia; July 31st for Harry.

Harry. Who was due to arrive within the next few hours. She needed to get him a birthday present. Not that she knew what to get him. Remus and Sirius had been helpful…somewhat. Thanks to them, she knew Harry liked Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But there had to be more to the boy than that. If only she knew so she could buy him the perfect present.

The next day, Kristin was surprised when Elysia came into the store. She wandered the aisles, looking like any other Muggle as she wore jeans and a pink t-shirt. Her trainers squeaked on the tile floor. Kristin watched her, wondering what her reading tastes leaned toward.

Elysia stopped before the romance section, drawing a smile from her godmother. She remained unaware of Kristin’s gaze as she scanned the titles on the shelves. Pulling one out, Elysia read the back cover before putting it back. Kristin knew she wasn’t going to like it. It was overrated, beloved only by bored housewives.

After several more minutes of observation, Kristin decided to approach her. “See anything good?”

The young woman jumped at the sound of Kristin’s voice and whirled around. “Aunt Kristin! What are you doing here?”

“I work here. My family owns this store. Didn’t your mother tell you that?”

Elysia averted her eyes. “I’ve been avoiding her.”

“Again? I thought we dealt with this last night.”

“It’s a lot to process. And Mama just wants to talk. I’m not ready to talk yet, you know?”

Kristin nodded. “I understand. Why don’t you let me buy you lunch and I’ll let you talk about the things you want. How about that?”

The girl shrugged. “Who am I to turn down a free meal?”

“That’s my girl! Let me get my bag, okay?”

Kent was still rebuilding from the Death eater attack earlier in the summer and Kristin didn’t want Elysia to see the destruction. It might bring up memories upsetting to the girl. So she took her to a new place in town. Once seated, Kristin smiled at her goddaughter. “So? Where should we start?”

Elysia shrugged. “I want to know about you.”

“Me? What’s there to know? I’m boring.”

“Really?” Elysia raised an eyebrow, looking very much like her father. “You lived in Rio. Tell me about that.”

Kristin laughed. “Fine. You win.” And so she told the girl about her life in Rio. Elysia was a captive audience, like Kristin was recounting some glamorous experience.

“What was the magical community like down in Rio?” By this time, their food had arrived but Elysia ignored hers.

Swallowing the bite she had taken, Kristin shook her head. “I lived as a Muggle. No magic.”

“Wow.” Elysia’s mouth hung open. “I don’t think I could survive without magic.”

“It wasn’t that hard. Muggles have a fascinating lifestyle.”

“Tell me more. Like…television. I’ve always been curious about it.”

“TV? Well, when we go home, I’ll show you. I have one in my bedroom. Though I don’t get any telenovelas here.” Kristin grimaced. “I’ve had to settle for Coronation Street. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a pretty good show, but I don’t know…there was just something about telenovelas.”

“Okay…” Elysia shook her head. “So…How were the men down in Rio?”

The older woman’s mouth fell open. “No. I am not discussing this with you.”

“What? Why? I’m an adult!”

Kristin lowered her voice. “You’re also my goddaughter. No, we are not discussing my love life.”

“Who said anything about your love life? I want to know about the men! Tell me, please.” She leaned forward, resting her chin on her balled fists with elbows perched on the table.

The older woman shook her head. “I don’t feel comfortable talking about this.”

Elysia rolled her eyes. “Come on. I don’t want to know about the ones you were with. Just in general.”

“Still don’t feel comfortable about this.”

“Why?”

Kristin sighed. “You have to understand I still think of you as a baby. This almost-a-woman person is confusing to me. So adult conversations are going to have to wait. Do you understand?”

Elysia smiled. “Yeah, I get it.” She leaned forward, lowering her voice. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“I snagged a picture of you from one of my mum’s photo albums. Of course, you were a teenager in it. So I always imagined you as a teenager.”

“Which means you’ve always imagined us having the same conversations you have with your girlfriends.” Elysia nodded. Kristin smiled and took her goddaughter’s hand. “Looks like we both have some preconceived notions we need to overcome. So, let’s start, shall we?”

Smiling, Elysia agreed.


	10. For Now

### Chapter 10 

Kristin arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place in a joyful mood; Harry had arrived the night before. After her reunion with Elysia, she was optimistic for this one. She wanted to see how he had grown up. Everyone said he looked like James, but she wanted to see in person. And though it was morbid, she wanted to see the famous scar as well.

Opening the door, Remus greeted her. He wrung his hands as his eyes scanned her face. “How is she? And is she really upset? Does she want to see me?”

She held up her hands, silencing him. “She is fine. And yes, she is really upset so…No, she doesn’t want to see you.” His face fell and Kristin sighed as she placed her hand on his arm. “She doesn’t want to see you right now. Give her time and she may want to get to know you.”

His eyes looked lost, tugging on Kristin’s heart. She pulled him into a tight hug, allowing her to whisper her into his ear. “Look, all’s not lost. Amity came around, right? I’m sure Elysia will too.”

Pulling away, Remus looked doubtful but nodded. Kristin decided to change the subject. “So, is Harry here?”

“Yes, he is. Arrived last night. I went to fetch him with the others.”

“How is he?”

Her friend finally smiled. “He is happy to be away from the Dursleys and back amongst friends. Sirius is glad to have him here as well. Haven’t seen him so happy for a long time.”

Kristin laughed. “I’m glad to hear that.” She then grew serious. “Does Harry know about me or will it be a ‘Surprise! I’m your mother’s friend who you never heard about before’ type deal?”

“Don’t worry. Sirius spent the morning explaining who you and Amity are.”

“How did he take it?” Remus was silent and panic rose in Kristin. “Not well? He doesn’t want to meet me, does he?”

Remus grabbed her arms, giving her a shake to calm her down. “I haven’t talked to Harry yet. Relax.” He led her through breathing exercises until she relaxed. Letting her go, he apologized.

She waved him off. “No, it’s my fault. I overreacted. Guess I understand how you feel with Elysia back in the country.”

“Indeed. But you can see Harry.” The bitterness returned to Remus’ voice. “Come, let’s go see if he’s ready.”

He led her down the hallway toward Sirius’ bedroom. Knocking, the two waited for a response. The door opened a crack and familiar grey eyes peered out through it. Sirius opened the door wide, smiling welcomingly. “Kiki! We were just talking about you! Come in.”

Stepping into the room, her gaze fell on the figure that stood from Sirius’ bed. He was tall and gangly with messy black hair sticking in every direction. Black rimmed glasses covered his bright green eyes. Kristin recognized everything about him.

“Oh, look at you! All grown up and looking like your father!” Kristin smiled as she shook her head. “Sorry, you probably hear that all the time.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you again. I know this is forward of me, but can I hug you?”

This startled Harry but he nodded. Kristin gathered the boy—young man—into her arms and squeezed. She released him, stepping back. “Sorry. You must now think I’m the crazy one.”

“Not really. You’re probably the sanest person I’ve met.” He shot a look at Remus. “With the exception of Professor Lupin.”

The man chuckled in response. “I told you, Harry, you can call me Remus now.”

“Sorry, force of habit.” He shrugged while smiling.

Sirius smiled as well. “Well, Kiki has you fooled. She’s no saner than I. Isn’t that right, Moony?”

Remus held up his hands. “I am not getting involved, Padfoot. This is between you and Kristin. Harry, I’d step out of the way.”

Kristin shook her head. “No need, Harry. I am going to be an adult, even if Sirius won’t.” She stared down her friend.

In return, Sirius crossed his arms. “So you’re going to play that game, Wright? Well, so can I!”

He lunged, hand reaching for Kristin’s side. Fingers connected with a spot just above her hip he knew was extra sensitive. She crumbled down to the floor, laughter ringing through the room.

And through it all, Harry watched with a smile.

Later, when he went downstairs with Kristin, Harry was silent but she didn’t mind. She knew he would speak when he was ready and hoped she had the answers to whatever questions he asked. When they reached the landing, he stopped and turned to her. “What house?”

It was a neutral question, a good starting point. “Gryffindor.”

“What do you do?”

“Well, I was an Auror. But now I help run my family’s bookstore.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “You were an Auror? Why did you stop?”

Kristin guided him into the kitchen. “Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Food? Molly’s made enough to feed a small army.”

“No, thank you. Molly’s fed me plenty already.” Harry sat down at the kitchen table. She felt his eyes upon her, waiting for her answer.

Kristin focused on the kettle, waiting for the water to boil. It gave her time to gather her thoughts. Tea prepared, she sat down, ready to answer his question. “Sirius and Remus told me about your interest in becoming an Auror. Given your history, I’m not surprised. And I won’t lie; I did enjoy being an Auror. But there comes a time when the death gets to you and you need to stop. The technical term is burnout.”

“Do you think you’ll ever return?”

She shrugged. “Maybe. A year ago, I thought I’d never return to the wizarding world and here I am. Can’t rule anything out. But I am content with the store.” Kristin took a sip of her tea. “Any other questions?”

“Just one for now.” Harry leaned forward, smiling slyly. “Are you dating my godfather?”

Kristin nearly choked on her tea. Coughing, she tried to glare at Harry. She knew it failed when his smile morphed into a smirk. Once she regained her breath, she denied it. “We’re only friends.”

“Really?” Harry’s voice was incredulous.

“You may not believe me, but it’s the truth.”

The conversation hit a lull as Kristin remembered what was in her pocket. She pulled out the package wrapped in bright paper. “Anyway, happy birthday, Harry.”

He took the present with wide eyes. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Of course I did. I owe you a few years’ worth of presents, I daresay.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied. He opened the gift and a book fell out. Picking it up, he read the title. “The Golden Snitch, Stories of the Game’s Best Seekers.”

“I hope you like it. Honestly, your godfather and Remus were no help when it came to choosing a gift.”

Harry laughed. “I like it.”

“Good. I can offer you stories as well.”

“Stories?”

“Of your mother. I know those two didn’t tell you much, am I right?”

“Yeah. Lots of stories about my dad, though.”

“I imagine,” Kristin said, trying not to roll her eyes. “Ask me anything and I’ll tell you.”

Thanking her, Harry stood up. He began to leave the kitchen, but his path was blocked by Snape, who stood in the doorway. Kristin bit back a groan as she watched the two stared each other down. Like father, like son.

After several seconds, Snape stood to one side and allowed Harry to pass. Harry glared at him before leaving the kitchen. Snape turned, focused on making himself tea.

Kristin leaned back, sipping her own. “Hello, Severus.”

“Wright.”

She nearly spat out her tea. It had been years since he had addressed her by her last name. Why had he started again? No, she knew why he had started again. It was because he thought she was dating Sirius. There was no other explanation. Her mouth twisted into an annoyed expression. “Didn’t know we went back to a last name basis. Must have missed the memo.”

“I don’t appreciate the attitude.”

“Neither do I.”

The two stared at each other, waiting to see who blinked first. Kristin kicked out the other stool, hoping he sat down. It was time to have a serious discussion, for better or for worse.

His tea ready, Snape sat down. “What?”

“I’m not dating Sirius.”

Snape sneered. “I do not care. Your love life is no concern of mine; do not feel the need to lie to me.”

Kristin sighed. “It’s not a lie. We’re just friends.”

“I saw the kiss.”

“You missed the slap.”

An eyebrow raised, Snape lowered his mug. “You slapped him?”

“I did.”

“Why? Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

Another sigh. “Not anymore.” Snape was probably the one person who should hear about her change of heart. But he was also the only person who wouldn’t listen. Not until he was ready.

What could she say now? He was going to want to know more. It looked like she would have to rely on half-truths once again. “I’ve changed, Severus. Fifteen years is a long time. I’ve grown up and with that, so have my dreams. My wants. And I want nothing more than friendship with Sirius.”

Snape was silent again. He studied her, dark eyes searching for any trace of a lie. After his examination was complete, he closed his eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I hate the fact you’re not talking to me. And that you’re hurting from something that isn’t even real.”

“It is amazing how you can be selfish and altruistic at the same time.”

Kristin’s mouth dropped open. “I don’t know if you insulted me or not.”

“Well, I am afraid it is something for you to determine on your own.”

She blew out in exasperation. “Why do I still bother with you?” Kristin stood. “You can’t keep pushing people away, Severus.”

Without waiting for a response, she stormed out of the kitchen. Back up the stairs and down the hall. She prayed Amity was in her room. Her friend had returned to Grimmauld Place the other day though Elysia remained behind with the Wrights. It made sense as the girl still had no wish to see her father. Not that Philomena minded; she enjoyed playing pseudo-grandmother to the teen.

Kristin stopped before Amity’s door, knocking. She waited a few moments before it swung open. Amity stood there, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I come in?”

Nodding, Amity stepped aside to allow her friend to enter. Once inside, Kristin took a seat on the bed and her friend sat down next to her. “Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” Amity asked.

“Severus. He’s being a Grade-A prat. As usual.” Kristin fell back on the bed with a groan. “Why do I bother?”

“Good question. Why do you bother?” Amity crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

Kristin stared at the ceiling. The answers, though, weren’t written there. She didn’t expect them to be, but it would’ve been nice. “I love him. I guess that’s the simple answer.”

“Is it?”

Lifting up her head, Kristin stared at her friend. “What are you? My therapist?” At Amity’s confused look, she shook her head. “Never mind. Do you have any suggestions?”

Amity was silent as she lay down next to Kristin. “You’re probably not going to like my suggestion.”

Kristin groaned. “Probably not. But tell me anyway.”

“Suit yourself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Just tell me.”

“I think you need to stay away from Severus for some time.”

“You’re right. I don’t like it.” Kristin took a deep breath. “But I guess it’s for the best.”

She rested her head on Amity’s shoulder. In response, her friend laid hers on top. “It is for the best. Some time part will make you both realize if you are meant to be or not.”

“True.”

“There’s another part.”

“Of course there is.” Another sigh. “What is it?”

“You should date other people.”

“I’m not dating Sirius.”

Amity sat up. “That’s not what I said. I said other people.”

“Who? We are at war, don’t forget. And my social circle is a bit…small.”

“Then we need to expand it.”

It was Kristin’s turn to sit up. “I’ll do it if you are by my side.”

“What?” The color drained from Amity’s face. “I don’t think I’m ready to date.”

Kristin took her friend’s hands in hers. “I’m not asking you to date. I just need a friend with me as I dive back into the dating pool. You know, the buddy system.”

“Buddy system?” Amity laughed. “I like that. Then you have a deal.”

The two shook on it. “Well, I should probably head home. You coming?”

“No, I think I’ll stay here. Tell Elysia I love her.”

“I don’t blame my mother for staying there. She has her own bed and room.” Elysia helped her godmother set the table for dinner. “And I get the couch tonight.”

“You could always have my bed,” Kristin offered.

Elysia shook her head. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll try not to. But I think I’m starting to feel like your mother. I’m getting old!”

Philomena walked in and hit her daughter upside the head. “Stop being so dramatic! You are not old.”

She then turned to Elysia. “You are welcome to stay for as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Wright.” Elysia flashed the woman a bright smile. “I really appreciate the hospitality.”

“But I think you should go visit Grimmauld Place. Meet everyone there,” Kristin suggested.

Elysia had a sour expression. “Are you trying to get me to meet my father too?”

Kristin shook her head. “I’d keep him away, even if I have to tie him up somewhere. But I meant for you to meet everyone else—Sirius, Harry, the Weasleys.”

Chewing on a strand of hair, Elysia thought about it. “I would like to meet them. But must I go to Grimmauld Place? Can’t they come here?”

“I’m afraid not. Harry is always in danger and Sirius is still presumed guilty. There are only a few safe places for them and this isn’t one of them.”

“Oh.” Deep in thought, Elysia resembled her father. Kristin bit back that comment though, knowing it would not be appreciated.

Instead, she reached out to grasp the girl’s shoulder. “You don’t have to decide now. Think about it.”

Elysia nodded and continued setting the table.

The next day, there was a knock on Kristin’s door. She hopped over her bed to answer it, surprised to find Elysia on the other side. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” The girl’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Kristin shook her head. “No, just surprised. What brings you to my room?”

Elysia sat down on the bed. “I was thinking about what you said yesterday. And I would like to meet everyone. Can you make it happen?”

“Of course,” Kristin replied. “I’ll tell your mother and she’ll make the introductions.”

“What about you? You’ll be there, right?”

The woman shook her head. “Someone has to keep your father busy, right?”

“Thanks for meeting me for lunch.” Kristin smiled as Remus arrived. “I need someone to talk to.”

“And you asked me so you could get me out of the house while my daughter visits, right?” Remus crossed his arms.

Kristin grew sheepish. “Sirius told you, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did. I wish you had been honest with me. I would’ve understood.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. But it wasn’t a complete lie. I do need a man’s opinion.”

Remus sighed. “Is this still about Snape? You need to move on, then.”

“Funny. Your jilted bride said the same thing.” Kristin crossed her arms.

“Can we not call her my ‘jilted bride’ please? I didn’t jilt her.”

“Let’s continue this discussion inside, shall we?” She motioned to the door, which Remus held open for her.

Once inside, the two were seated quickly. “So, what shall we talk about first? My relationship with Snape? Or yours with Amity?”

“What is there to discuss? They are both non-existent, right? Snape is a prick for not realizing he won. That you want him.

“As for me,” he said with a sigh. “Well, I blew it, didn’t I? I let her go. It was for their own good.”

“How long are you going to sing that song before you realize you’re hitting sour notes?”

“How poetic.”

Kristin leaned forward, closing the gap between them. “Poetic or not, it’s the truth. Did you even discuss this with Amity? See if she agreed this was for the best? No. You just did what you thought was best.”

“I thought I was going to be lecturing you, not the other way around.” Remus crossed his arms.

“Too bad.”

Remus ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, yes, I thought it was for the best. And I think I’ve been proven right, haven’t I? Amity moved and found a man she loved, who took care of her the way I couldn’t. And was able to be a proper father to Elysia.”

“Yes, Amity and Elysia had a good life in France. But they had to mourn you when you weren’t really dead. And now have to deal with what they could’ve had. What you could’ve had.”

“Are you done?” Remus was annoyed.

Kristin was annoyed as well. “Why?”

“Because I’m tired of this.”

“Of what?”

“You inserting yourself into business that doesn’t concern you!”

Her mouth hung open. “I believe this does concern me. You and Amity are my friends. I’m Elysia’s godmother! I’m the one who has to see her try to cope with this. You can only imagine her anger, I witness it. So it is my business.”

“You can’t fix it. Stop trying and focus on your own broken relationships.”

Kristin’s grip on her glass grew tighter and tighter until she felt she could break it. Instead, she tossed its contents at Remus. Water covered his face, dripping from his chin. His hair and shirt collar were soaked.

Remus stood, overturning the chair. It fell to the ground with a loud bang which reverberated through the restaurant. People turned to stare as Remus left her alone. She wondered if it was possible to sink into the floor and cease to exist as the waitress came up to her. “Lovers’ quarrel?”

Kristin shook her head. “Can I have the check, please?”

Unsure what to do next, Kristin spent the afternoon wandering Diagon Alley. It had been years since she last set foot there and nothing had changed. The same shops still operated. Ollivander’s. Madam Malkin’s. Flourish and Botts. People still hurried to and fro, arms laden with packages. Students huddled by windows to view the latest offerings, especially outside the Quidditch supply shop.

Kristin stopped and studied them. Once upon a time, she was one of them, though not as interested in Quidditch as other students like Sirius or James or Amity. She was happy to be a spectator, sitting in the stands between Remus and Lily as everyone cheered.

_“He almost had that!”Kristin jumped up from her seat, knocking over the blanket Lily had spread over their legs. She pointed to the sky where the players continued to pass the quaffle back and forth. “Did you see that?”_

_“Not really. You blocked my view when you stood up.” Lily was annoyed._

_Kristin sat back down. “Sorry.”_

_“What were we supposed to see?” Peter asked._

_She turned to her friend, who was sitting behind the others as he arrived at the pitch late, and smiled. “Thanks for asking, Peter. Amity’s play there was horrible. No offense, Remus.”_

_“None taken?” Remus lifted an eyebrow._

_Kristin continued. “Anyway, she should’ve dived rather than gone up.”_

_“I’m sure she did what was considered for the best. What the captain told her what to do. You know, my boyfriend.” Now Lily was really annoyed._

_But Kristin didn’t heed the warning in her friend’s voice, plowing on. “But it was a stupid plan. She could’ve held on to the quaffle! She could’ve scored!”_

_“Hey, Wright, shut up! Some of us want to watch the match!” A sixth year yelled from a few rows over._

_Kristin craned her neck, trying to spot the boy. He was a tall with a solid build but she believed she could take him if need be. Remus, though, placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in her seat. “Not now. Let’s just enjoy the game, okay?”_

_Lily, though, was still cross. “Kristin won’t enjoy the game unless she’s running it. She won’t enjoy anything unless she can be bossy.”_

_“That’s not fair!”_

_“Could you two argue about this later?” Remus hissed the question._

_They ignored him. Kristin scooted closer to the Lily. “You think I’m bossy?”_

_“No. I know you’re bossy.”Lily leaned closer. “And it’s quite annoying.”_

_“You’re just mad because I’m challenging James!”_

_“Am not!”_

_Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Kristin was lifted from her seat. Kristin was airborne for a few minutes before she was settled on the other side of Remus. “Time for some peace and quiet. You are not allowed to talk for the rest of the game.”_

_Kristin tried to argue but he gave her a stern look so she sat back with her arms crossed._

Kristin sighed. She was always surprised when Remus grew stern. Beware the nice ones, indeed.

But she and Lily had eventually made up. Amity mediated between the two and got them to forgive each other. Perhaps she would do the same for Kristin and Remus. She might even get him to admit he was also bossy.

She hated the word. Always had. Kristin wasn’t bossy. Opinionated, yes. Caring, of course! Was it wrong to want the best for the people in her life? She hoped someone would do the same for her.

There was no reason to remain in Diagon Alley, so Kristin turned to leave. Her footfalls echoed against the cobblestoned streets as she weaved around the crowds. People gave her strong looks and she understood why. Years ago, she would’ve wondered about someone who wandered around in Muggle clothing, especially someone without a child. Muggles just didn’t enter Diagon Alley. She kept her head down as she hurried to the entrance.

Until she collided with someone. _Today is not my day! Could it get any worse?_ She looked up and groaned. _I shouldn’t have asked that._

“Kristin.” Snape’s smooth voice washed over her. “What a surprise.”

“Isn’t it?” Kristin said through clenched teeth. “Good day, Severus.” She turned, walking away until Snape’s voice stopped her.

“So now you’re running from me?”

She turned slowly to face him. “Excuse me? I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. I’m just doing what you wanted.”

“When did I say…?” Snape sighed, shaking his head. “You of all people know my nature. I believe I am ‘too stubborn and suspicious’ for my own good, was it?”

Kristin squinted as she tried to read Snape’s face. “Is this an apology?”

He didn’t respond and she sighed, walking away again. But she was stopped as his hand grasped her arm. “Don’t walk away. Not yet.”

She resisted breaking free. “Why?”

Once again, there was no answer and she yanked her arm from his hold. “As the Muggles say, the ball is now in your court. It’s your decision what happens now. But just as I matured over the years, I’ve also grown less patient. So I may not be there when you make the decision.”

With that, she walked away. Snape said nothing and disappointment flooded through her. Kristin had hoped he would call out, stop her, but it never happened. Head held high, she left the area.

She returned home, surprised to see Elysia there. “I thought you would still be at Grimmauld Place.”

“I would’ve been, but Remus came home earlier than expected. He tried to talk to me so I left.”

Kristin sighed as she sat down next to her goddaughter. “Sorry. We got into a fight and he left. I thought he’d have more sense than to go straight home.”

“So he knew I was there?”

“Yeah, he figured it out. He’s a smart man.” She paused. “Usually.”

Elysia rolled her eyes. “I’ll believe it when I see it. Then again, I don’t want to see him.”

“Ever?”

“Pretty much, if I can help it. He made his choice those years ago when he decided not to come find Mama and me. That’s on him.”

“I agree. Too bad he won’t listen.”

“Aunt Kristin, do you think I could have some time to myself? Please?” Elysia’s eyes were wide.

Kristin nodded. “Okay. If you want, I find taking a walk usually helps.”

“Thanks, Aunt Kristin. That sounds like a good idea.” Elysia stood. “I’ll be back before dinner.”

“Be careful.”

Elysia gave her godmother a look. “You sound like my mother.”

“I’m your godmother. I can sound like her in her absence.”

With another roll of her eyes, Elysia left the room. Kristin slouched down on the couch with a sigh. It was a long day; maybe a bath would make her feel better.

After a relaxing soak amongst the bubbles, Kristin felt rejuvenated as she went to help her mother with dinner. Elysia and Amity were in the kitchen with Philomena as well. Mother and daughter were cutting up ingredients for the salad. Philomena smiled at her daughter. “Good! You can mash the potatoes.”

“Okay. Enjoying having slaves to help you in the kitchen?” She stepped away from the towel her mother snapped at her.

Elysia laughed. “I’ve missed making dinner with a large amount of people. It’s been too long.” She grew somber as did everyone else in the room.

Her statement sent Kristin’s mind churning. She never questioned why Amity had been so willing to pull up roots in France and move back to the United Kingdom. Grief had seemed an acceptable answer even though the woman had never expressed an interest in teaching. Perhaps there was more than her friend was saying. But Kristin was hesitant to ask. Amity hadn’t offered it and after the fight with Remus, she was being cautious. No use having two friends mad at her.

Everyone focused on making dinner as the conversation turned to lighter things.

It was late at night but Kristin sat outside on a lawn chair watching the stars. She had grabbed a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her to ward off the chill. The stars twinkled brightly, something she had missed seeing while living in the urban Rio de Janiero.

As she lay out there, it was the perfect time to think. So much had happened since she moved back from Rio. Re-entering the wizarding world. And its war. Meeting back up with Remus, Amity and Elysia. Reuniting with Severus and Sirius. Her life was crazier than it had been in fifteen years. No doubt it was going to get even more so in the coming weeks.

The funny thing was she was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for Kristin's Tale...for now. Next up is Amity's Tale, which should fill in some of the missing bits. Then they'll pick up again in Year Six.


End file.
